


As We Bloom.

by SuckonLarrysDick



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Flowers, Fluff, Possessive Behavior, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckonLarrysDick/pseuds/SuckonLarrysDick
Summary: Gulf is still yet to find his, but he's still young, he has time. For now, he'll be thinking about his internship, one thing at a time.Or the soulmate au where 22 year old Gulf is an intern in Suppasit Industries, and Mew is the 29 year old CEO and the hottest bachelor of Thailand, both are yet to find their soulmates.NOTE: Will probably turn this into a multi-chaptered fic, stay tuned!
Relationships: Boat Napat Sinnakuan/Mild Suttinut Uengtrakul, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun
Comments: 149
Kudos: 759





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE FIC ONCE AGAIN! The prompt is from my friend that goes something like: soulmate au with soulmate marks where they can can feel the other's pain AND OKAY IM SORRY I DIDNT GET TO INSERT THE PAIN PART BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL LIKE THIS

Gulf stared at the 20 storey building, swallowing down his nervousness. His dream of becoming an engineer is slowly becoming a reality. At 22, he's already starting his internship at Suppasit Industries, one of the top leading company in the engineering field. The CEO, Mew Suppasit, was also considered the hottest bachelor in Thailand.

The 29 year old engineer and entrepeneur was never involved in any legit scandals, only gossips made by tabloids. He was never seen with anyone, always saying that he's waiting for his soulmate.

That's the only thing people judged at the guy. At 29, he's still yet to find his soulmate. Gulf doesn't see that as a bad thing, it's not like Mew Suppasit chose to not meet his soulmate, it doesn't work that way.

Gulf is still yet to find his, but he's still young, he has time. For now, he'll be thinking about his internship, one thing at a time.

He entered the building and went straight to the receptionist at the lobby, a woman with a very professional look to her. Gulf can see the tulips on the back of her hand, her soulmate mark. 

Once you meet your soulmate, a tattoo-like mark appears somewhere around your body, anywhere from the top of your head to your ass, literally. That's why sometimes, two people didn't know that they are soulmates until they see it in the mirror.

But sometimes, there are cases where two soulmates have the same mark on different parts of their bodies, which is rare. Some say those couples are special, like they're literally not made to be apart, a soulmate in this life and the next, and the life that followed after.

Gulf shook himself out of his mind, talking to the lady, "Good morning, I'm here for the internship?"

"Name, please?"

"Gulf Kanawut."

"Just a second." She held her finger up as she typed something on her computer, printing something and putting it on an ID case. "Here's your ID, wear it at all times when inside the building, especially on your working hours. Congratualtions for your internship, please proceed to the 8th floor, another receptionist will guide you from there." She explained kindly.

"Thank you." Gulf replied, smiling and walking towards the elevator.

He pressed the up button and waited along with the other employees, clipping the ID on his breast pocket. He still felt so nervous, working in a company as big as this- well, intern rather. But a man can dream, right? He can dream that he'll be working here when he graduates, hopefully.

The elevator doors opened and everyone walked inside. Gulf can't help but notice some of them already having their flowers, uncovered. Some companies require the employees to cover their soulmate marks, which is pointless if you ask Gulf. So he feels happy that Suppasit Industries isn't one of those companies.

He stepped off the 8th floor along with some others, walking to the receptionist there, "Hello, I'm here for the internship?"

"Welcome, follow me, please."

He followed the lady towards a hallway, to a room which looks like an office, with cubicles and other employees.

"You'll be working here, your work is already on your station, over there just next to that guy, he's Mild Suttinut." She explained, pointing to a guy who's already looking at him, waving at him kindly. "If you have any questions, you can ask them, you'll be working with them now. But if they don't have an answer, just approach me in my desk outside."

"Okay, thank you so much."

The lady smiled, "Welcome to Suppasit Industries, Mr. Kanawut." She said before stepping out.

Gulf breathed deeply, walking to his station. It's pretty dull, only a computer and some pens plus a corkboard. Gulf has to change that.

"Hi there." Someone said next to Gulf, making him turn, "The name is Mild Suttinut, you're the intern?"

Gulf nodded, "Yes, I'm Gulf Kanawut."

"Nice to meet you, Gulf. And congrats! I heard it was a bloodbath, getting that position of yours."

Gulf laughed, "I think bloodbath is too much of a word, but it's hard, heavy competition."

"Ahh, but you showed them huh? And now you're here!" Mild said enthusiastically, Gulf likes him already. "Well your work is pretty simple, it's there on your table already." He pointed to the stack of folders on Gulf's table, "Give it to our supervisor there after you're done, and that's it! You just have to wait for the next instructions after that."

Gulf nodded, seems simple enough. "Thanks."

Mild sent him a thumbs up before turning back to his work, and Gulf saw his mark on the back of his neck.

A beautiful stargazer, just peeking from his long sleeves shirt.

"A stargazer?" Gulf can't help but say.

Mild turned back to him again, "What?" He said, then seeing Gulf's eyes, it registered to him, "Oh! Yeah, my mark. Beautiful, right? Sucks that it's somewhere hidden, though."

"Yeah, it's pretty." Gulf complimented, "Who's the lucky.. er, person?" He said awkwardly, not wanting to assume genders.

Mild chuckled, "Guy, name is Boat. He works here, actually, just in a different department."

"Congrats." Gulf smiled, the thought of people meeting their soulmates has a soft spot for him, he can't help but be happy for them.

"How about you? Already met yours yet?"

Gulf shook his head, "Not yet."

Mild patted him on the back, "You're still pretty young, plenty of time to meet them." He winked at Gulf, then went back to work.

At noon, he was forced by Mild and another employee to come eat with them somewhere.

As if Gulf knows anyone here other than Mild. So he accepted.

They stepped out of the office and to the elevators, stepping out in the lobby. He followed Mild towards two other guys, one of which has his back on them, and Gulf can see the same stargazer mark on the back of his neck.

"Boat!" Mild called out, smiling when the guy turned and kissed him quickly. "This is Gulf, the intern. Gulf, this is Boat, my soulmate."

Gulf waved to the guy, as well as the other one. "Oh, and this one is Run, he works in the same department as Boat."

The four of them stepped out of the building and towards the diner just across the street. They sat in a booth and placed their orders in, waiting for the food to arrive.

"So Gulf," Run started, "How are you liking the company so far?"

"Good, not too much work at the moment, but it's my first day so I shouldn't speak so soon." He said with a laugh.

"There are bad days, filled with countless work to be done and deadlines, but really, you'll enjoy it here." Boat said.

"Have you met Mr. Suppasit?" Run asked.

"No, I haven't. And isn't it impossible? I mean, I'm just an intern and he's the CEO, what's my reason to meet him?"

"Do something bad and you'll surely see him." Mild joked, laughing along with the other two.

"There's a monthly meeting later, in the largest conference room in the building." Boat said, "You just happen to get accepted on the same day of the meeting, lucky you that you'll get to meet Mr. Suppasit on your first day."

"Should I feel happy or something?"

Mild turned to him, "You searched for Mr. Suppasit for sure, right? Or heard from him, saw him in magazines? TV? Tabloids?"

Gulf blushed at this, "Y-Yes?"

"I know you're curious to meet him, every new employee does. They don't meet him until the monthly meeting, unlike you who gets to meet him on your first day. So, congrats." Mild smirked at him.

And it's true, really. He did search about Mew Suppasit, perhaps has a little crush on him. But he's a celebrity, and it's normal. After their food arrived, they ate quickly so they can go back before their 1 hour break is up. They finished with 15 minutes to spare, walking out of the diner with full stomachs.

Gulf spotted the cafe a few feet from the diner, and he's been craving coffee since this morning. "Hey, you guys go ahead, I'm craving for some coffee, any of you want to join me?"

The three shook their heads, "We're good, just hurry up, the meeting will start at 1:00. Go directly at the 15th floor, only one door there and it leads to the conference room." Run said.

Gulf went inside the cafe and waited in line, biting his lip as he waited. There's 3 or 4 persons in front of him, and each either ordered in bulk, or is really slow at ordering.

So by the time he got his drink, he's already 15 minutes late.

He sprinted to the building, tapping the up button repeatedly on the elevator with his heart beating real fast in his chest. He pressed 15 and waited, sipping his coffee.

Which isn't a good idea, now that he's filled with adrenaline.

The elevator doors opened and he sprinted to the doors at the end of the hallway, scanned his ID on the scanner, pulling the doors open.

He felt like dying, really.

At least a hundred people are in the room, staring at him like he has three heads. He can ready feel the judging stares, and can almost hear what they're thinking.

The intern, barging in late on the monthly meeting.

Adding salt to the wound, he can see in his periphery none other than Mew Suppasit there, standing tall in front of everyone.

Why does the door have to open up in the front, where everyone can see him? Where _Mew Suppasit_ can see him?!

He bit the inside of his cheek, turning to Mew, "I-I'm sorry for-"

He stopped and gasped, dropping the half empty cup of coffee to the floor, making everyone gasp.

But not because of the coffee.

Gulf can feel his right arm tingling, from his wrist to his elbow. He pulled his sleeve up and watched as a beautiful green line started to appear, vines it seems. Crawling from his wrist, twisting all around his arm until it reached his elbow. Then, the vines sprouted what looks like thorns.

And then roses started to bloom.

Lots of them, red and vibrant and oh so beautiful.

He breathed out when the mark stopped appearing, permanently etched on his skin. He looked up and saw Mew, breathing heavily. He's wearing a suit, and Gulf can't see his arm.

Like he said, there are at least a hundred people in the room, which one of them is his soulmate?

Mew is staring at him, their eyes locked on each other. No one dared to look away, and no one from the room dared to speak a word. Then, Mew smiled at him, pulling his right sleeve up, and everyone in the room gasped.

It was bare.

Gulf felt like a fool, because deep inside he actually hoped to have Mew as his soulmate, even felt it within him.

And now he thinks how foolish it is.

He breathed shakily, smiling despite the pain and embarassment, "I'm sorry I'm late." He said, almost like a whiseper.

He turned and walked towards the back of the room, where luckily Mild stood along with Run and Boat. He immediately accepted the hand that Mild offered him, grabbing it tightly, thankful for the other at the moment.

"O-Okay, well, uhm," Mew stuttered, at lost for words.

How could he let himself hope to meet his soulmate right now? It was absurd, even for him.

And now he feels empty, and he doesn't know why.

He sighed and brushed his hair back, puffing air out through his mouth.

Mild's eyes widened, letting go of Boat's hand and darting it up in the air, "Mr. Suppasit!" He screamed, making everyone jump from his voice and turning, some having scowls on their faces.

"Yes?" Mew asked, brows furrowed from the sudden outburst.

"Sir, could you do us a favor and pull your sleeve up for us?" He asked, earning snickers from other employees but Mild thought, _fuck them._

"I just did and-"

"Your other sleeve, sir." Mild said confidently.

He nudged Gulf's head from his shoulder, prompting him to look up. Despite not wanting to, Gulf still looked at their CEO.

Mew sighed and pinched his left sleeve, only pulling it a bit when he saw it.

There's a mark.

Immediately, he pulled the sleeve up altogether, towards his elbow. He heard everyone gasped once again as he stared at his left arm, filled with thorned vines of green with beautiful roses on them.

Gulf's eyes widen, blinking a few times. He turned to Mild, who has a soft look on his face, nudging him once again, "Go to your soulmate, intern." He said, smiling.

Mew still can't believe it. He didn't expect to have his soulmate mark on a different place as his soulmate, he knew it was rare.

He watched as the intern- Gulf, he knows his name, he picked him himself -walked towards him with careful steps.

He's beautiful, oh so handsome.

They smiled at each other, not caring about all the people with them at this moment. Nothing mattered but them.

Mew offered his left hand to Gulf, sighing in content when the other accepted with his right arm.

It now makes sense. Their soulmate marks are on opposite arms, making it look connected with the other. It's a sight to see.

Everyone in the room started clapping and cheering, making the two soulmates laugh. Mew pulled Gulf closer to him, snaking his arm on the other's waist.

"I finally found you." Mew whispered, still smiling so brightly.

"We found each other." Gulf breathed out, feeling like the happiest- and luckiest -guy on the planet.

Mew turned to their audience, "Work is cancelled, free day for the rest of you."

Everyone cheered loudly once again, happy for their CEO and about the news of free day for them.

Gulf smiled at the sight of celebrating employees, turning to his soulmate, seeing the other already looking at him.

"Do you want to go out with me on a date?" Mew said.

"Yes, I'd be honored." Gulf replied, chuckling.

He was pulled out of the room by Mew, hand in hand with their soulmate marks beside each other. They went inside the elevator and Mew pressed the 20th button.

"My office is at the top floor, I just need to get my things then we'll go."

"We're already going? At this early?"

Mew shrugged, "If you prefer to go out later that's fine with me." He then turned to Gulf, "I've waited 29 years for you, I can wait a little longer."

Gulf blushed, squeezing Mew's hand in his. "I'm just thinking of going home first? To you know, prepare? I don't want to go out and look like... this." He pointed to himself.

"But you look amazing." Mew said seriously, no trace of teasing or joking in his statement.

If possible, Gulf blushed even harder. The elevator doors opened just in time, saving him the embarassment of responding. They walked down the hallway and in front of the large doors. There's a desk in front, a guy stood up when he saw Mew approaching.

"Gulf, this is Hiter, he's my assistant."

Gulf waved with his free hand, and Hiter waved back. His eyes trained on the joint hands and then widening, "Holy shit Mew! He's the one?!" He exclaimed.

Mew laughed loudly, while Gulf was taken aback from the informal way of addressing Mew by Hiter, perhaps they're close friends.

"Yes, I finally found him." Mew smiled at Hiter, "We'll be in my office if you need me."

Hiter smiked then, wiggling his eyebrows, "Of course, _sir._ "

Gulf once again blushed, while Mew threw an "asshole" to Hiter.

They went inside Mew's office, which is a large room with a desk and a floor to ceiling window, offering a view of the city below.

"This is beautiful." Gulf said in awe, walking to the glass and looking everywhere.

Mew smiled at Gulf, fixing his stuff and grabbing his bag, making sure his things are in there.

"You should get used to the view, I want you to work with me up here."

Gulf frowned at that, "What about my internship?"

"You still want to be an intern?"

Gulf shrugged, "Well, yeah. I worked hard for the position, I feel bad if I just zoomed up positions because of you."

"Why would you feel bad? You're literally my soulmate." 

"Are we seriously having an argument on the day we met?" Gulf said, a teasing tone in his voice.

Mew chuckled, approaching Gulf and placing his arms on the younger's waist, "We're talking, not arguing. And fine, if you want to stay as an intern, fine with me. But you're working in this company the minute you graduate, okay?"

Gulf rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Mr. CEO."

Mew laughed and pulled Gulf along, leaving his office after saying goodbye to Hiter. They went down to the basement parking, walking to Mew's expensive Dodge Ram.

They hopped inside and Mew drove out of the parking and into the streets of Thailand. Gulf gave directions to his home, watching Mew as he smoothly sped through the streets. Arriving at his apartment, he faced Mew and gave him a smile, "What time should I expect you?"

"Around 6, that okay with you?"

Gulf nodded, "Perfect."

Mew held his hand and raised it to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of his hand. "I'll see you later."

Gulf smiled softly, "See you, and thanks for the ride."

Mew laughed, "Anytime."

Gulf opened the door and hopped out of the tall vehicle, walking to his door. Mew waited for him to be safely inside the house before honking and driving away.

Gulf bit his lip and letting out a not so manly squeal, coughing after and composing himself. He stared at the sleeve-like mark on his arm, appreciating its beauty.

He has a few hours left until he sees Mew again, enough time to pick an outfit. 

As he rummaged in his closet for the besg outfit he can think of, his cellphone kept on vibrating and chiming as soon as he connected it to the WiFi. He grabbed his phone and unlocked it, not bothering to look at the notifications. He was shocked to see that he has tons of Twitter notifications, as well as Instagram. He clicked on Twitter first.

From a couple hundred followers, he has thousands now. His notifications are going _crazy_!

"What the fuck?" He whispered to himself.

He checked at some of the notifications and saw that news sites have posted articles of him and Mew, saying that the bachelor (Mew) has found his soulmate, and Gulf felt like he was served on a silver platter for everyone's curiosity.

He should have expected this, he's now dating (and forever tied with) Mew Suppasit. This will be normal for him now.

"Oh boy." He said to himself.

It's just the start, he's sure. But he'll be able to walk past everything with Mew by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again with another fic, while I still have one that's unfinished pls don't come @ me

He sat on his couch, waiting for his soulmate to come and pick him up.

Soulmate. Holy shit? Who would've thought he'll be finding his soulmate at the age of 22? Definetely not Gulf.

He looked at the clock on the wall, 5:30PM. He let out a groan, leaning on the backrest of the sofa. Deciding to distract himself for a while, he grabbed his remote and turend the TV on.

_\--CEO of Suppasit Industries, have found his beloved soulmate! Sources say that the mark is that of a rose, and on different places, a rare occurence, really._

Gulf watched with an open mouth and wide eyes, did their meeting really reached the news? On national television?

_The soulmate is believed to be an intern on the company of Mew Suppasit, a graduating engineering student named Gulf Kanawut..._

"What the fuck?" He said for the second time that day. "How invasive can these people get?"

_Sources also told News Daily that the two are probably on their date right now, sealing the soulmate bond once and for all. Congratulations, couple!_

Gulf scoffed, "Yeah, say congrats to the people who you just exposed to the public." He grumbled.

Just then, his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and saw that it was his mom, shit. Gulf remembered she watched the news everyday, and there's no way she'll miss this. With nervous hands, he answered the call, "Hello, ma?"

"Gulf Kanawut you found your soulmate!" His mom screeched through the phone, making him pull back a few inches.

"Yes ma, just a few hours ago."

"Why didn't you tell me, hmm?"

"I was caught up with everything! I swear I was gonna tell you, I didn't intend for the media to find out about it so soon." He let out a groan, massaging his temples.

"Hey, baby?" His mom said softly, "Are you alright?"

Gulf sighed, "Yes, I'm fine."

"I know you don't like getting attention from people, and fate seems to not agree with you, pairing you up with a known figure in our country." She chuckled, "How are you holding up with everything?"

"It's sudden, that I'm sure of. And I didn't expect it to come out so early in our relationship, we literally just met ma."

"Well, you have to expect things like that to happen, Mew Suppasit isn't just anyone, the media will always find news about him, and you now." She said kindly, turning into protective mother mode, "But don't forget that he's your soulmate, nothing matters but him, and I'm sure he'll do everything in his power to protect you. What did I say is the key to a healthy relationship?"

"Honesty and understanding."

"Exactly, be honest with him and let him understand your feelings about everything, okay?"

Gulf smiled, "Miss you ma."

"I miss you too, I want to meet this soulmate of yours soon, okay?"

Gulf agreed, saying his goodbye and ending the call. Mother knows best, always. There was a knock on his door, and his eyes looked at the clock, it was 6 already. He turned the TV off and grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys. He opened the door to a handsome looking Mew, wearing a printed long sleeve shirt and some black jeans.

"Don't you look dashing." Gulf teased.

"Have to look good for someone, is it working?"

Gulf shrugged, "Maybe." He said, laughing. He turned and made sure to lock the door before following Mew to his beast of a car. He saw someone leaning on a car as well, dressed in all black.

"Who is that?" He asked.

Mew turned and looked, "That's Mac, he's my personal bodyguard. Don't worry, he'll be in the shadows."

Gulf nodded before entering the car, waiting for Mew to do the same.

"So, where are we heading?" Gulf asked.

"I have to ask something, before we go." Mew said seriously, making Gulf look at him worriedly, "Everything okay, Mew?"

"Yeah, well hopefully." Mew sighed, "I know you saw the articles and news already, right?"

Gulf was glad that Mew was the first to open the topic, it made him realize that Mew does care about what he thinks.

"Yeah, I did. My phone was about to explode from all the notifications when I connected to the WiFi, I'm amazed it's still in one piece, really." He wiggled the phone in his hand, making Mew laugh.

"I'm sorry about it, the media can be complete assholes most of the time, and now that they know we're soulmates, they'll pester you like how they pester me."

"I kind of knew that, seeing my face all over the internet and some basic facts about me." Gulf let out a laugh, "And it's annoying, really. But it's not your fault, the media was made to be that much of an annoyance to celebrities like you, you can't control them."

"I'm not a celebrity."

"Well for your admirers, you are." Gulf chuckled, "But seriously, don't say sorry. None of this is your fault, at the end of the day, it's only you and I that matters, right?"

Mew smiled that oh-so soft smile at Gulf, "I just met you and you're already making me fall for you, how is the possible?"

"I'm irresistible, Suppasit, that you should know."

Mew laughed, starting the car and driving towards wherever he planned to take Gulf on their first date. Gulf didn't ask again, letting Mew surprise him for today.

"What were you doing before I came?" Mew said, making conversation.

"I actually finished early preparing, so I just watched some TV. There was news about us."

"What did they say? Nothing too bad, hopefully?"

"It's not bad, just the basics like my name, and that I'm an intern. The picture they used of me was so old though, I look bad."

Mew laughed, "You're more worried with your picture than the fact that a news outlet just announced our relationship to the world?"

"Yes! I have to make a good impression, come on." Gulf rolled his eyes playfully.

"How about your social medias? How are they?"

"Well, my Twitter followers are now at 5k if I'm not mistaken, Ig followers at 4k. I thought of going private, but I feel like they'll send hate even more if I do that, so I decided to make a private account in the future. You know, close friends and families only."

"I have one of those, I'll follow you in your private account once you create it." Mew said, "But wait, send hate even more? What do you mean?"

Gulf thought of that, and shit. He let it slip that he's receiving hate already. "Oh, well, nothing too bad-"

"What did they say to you?" Mew asked sternly.

"The usual, stereotypical ones like how I don't deserve you, how you deserve better, I can handle it."

"I'm letting my legal team handle it."

Gulf tsked, "Hey, no need to go all professional. I can handle your crazy fans, don't worry."

Mew frowned, "Fine, but the minute they become a danger to you I'm taking legal action."

Gulf smiled, nodding happily like a cute little kid. Damn, Mew is so smitten already. Mew drove for a few more minutes before stopping at the pier, making Gulf look at his surroundings curiously. He followed Mew when the guy stepped out, holding his hand as they walked towards a beautiful yacht with twinkling lights on it.

"Can I get some context before we do whatever you planned on doing?" Gulf asked and Mew laughed at him. "This is my yacht, we're having dinner on-board as we sail through the night."

Gulf felt warm inside, who knew Mew could be so romantic? Certainly not Gulf, but he's well aware now. "Shall we?" Mew asked, and Gulf nodded.

He was led to the entrance of the yacht, nodding to the captain that greeted them. They went to the back where a simple table waited for them, with a single rose in the middle. Mew, like the gentleman that he is, pulled the seat so Gulf can sit, chuckling at the other's actions. When Mew sat down himself, they started moving towards the vast openness of the ocean before them.

"How much does this cost?" Gulf said in awe as they seemed to glide on the water.

"The yacht? I'm not sure, but it was worth it if I get to see your reaction everytime."

Gulf scrunched his face up playfully, still looking at their surroundings. A waiter served their appetizers minutes later, enjoying the food before him.

"So, tell me about yourself." Gulf said, before waving his hands, "I mean, something that the media doesn't know."

Mew thought for a second, "I'm very grumpy in the morning."

Gulf laughed, not expecting that answer. "What do you mean?"

"It literally means that I'm grumpy in the morning." Mew laughed along with Gulf, "I found out from my friend, really. We were having a sleepover back in our university days and he said I scared the shit out of him one morning when he saw me glaring at him out of nowhere."

"I can't imagine you looking so grumpy, and I don't want to experience it."

"I don't think it applies to you, how can I be grumpy at you?" Mew said cheekily, winking.

It made Gulf's heart flutter but, that thought is only for him.

Ther main course was served not too long later, freshly grilled steak with mushroom gravy sauce.

"I haven't had steak in ages!" Gulf exclaimed as he laid the napkin on his lap, mouth practically salvating already by the smell of the food alone.

"I'll cook you everyday if that's what you want." Mew responded as he cut his steak.

"One, my cholesterol levels would be off the roof so, only when I crave it." Mew laughed at this, "And two, you can cook?"

"I'm not like, a professional but I know my stuff."

"I have to experience _the_ Mew Suppasit's cooking, you have to promise me." 

Mew nodded, "I promise, let that be our second date."

Gulf smiled happily, eating the heavenly steak served to them. He watched as Mew poured some wine in a glass, his thumb ring glinting in the lights above. "How about you? Tell me about yourself, and just keep talking, I like listening to your voice."

Gulf gave a dopey smile at this, "You mean except the things you already knew in my file back in the office?"

Mew laughed, "Even that, just everything there is to you."

Gulf hummed, "Nothing much really, I'm currently studying hard for my engineering degree, I have a cat back home named Ju, I'm allergic to seafood, not much excitement, if you ask me."

"You're exciting just the way you are, trust me." Mew gave him a reassuring smile, "Do you plan on moving in with me someday?"

Gulf tried not to look too surprised, he knows it's almost quite impossible for soulmates to live apart, especially those bonds that are really developed. It can make them restless, agitated, snappy. And despite literally being made for each other, he thinks it's too soon.

"Someday, yeah." He answered simply.

Mew saw Gulf's reaction, reaching toward the table and holding the other's hand in his, "Hey, no pressure, alright?"

Gulf gave a sigh of relief, nodding at Mew. The older signalled for their desert to be served, a slice of strawberry shortcake for them. Gulf savoured each bite, the creamy texture in his mouth tasted amazing.

"Am I allowed to ask how much this all cost you? Like, everything?" Gulf said, having another bite from his cake. Seriously, it's so good.

"Someday, maybe. You'll own everything anyway, when we get married."

Gulf bit his lip to stop himself from smiling, Mew can be such a sap sometimes. They ate their deserts as they talked about anything and everything, enjoying the cool night with their soulmate. Once done, Mew stood up and offered his hand to Gulf, to which he accepted. They walked towards the front of the yacht now, where they have a view of the island, all bright lights and bustling people. Mew stood behind Gulf, placing his hands on Gulf's waist, still respecting his soulmate's personal space.

Gulf noticed this, so he smiled to himself as he grabbed Mew's hands and pulled, crossing them on his stomach. He felt Mew's front to his back, sighing in content.

Like two puzzle pieces made to fit together.

"I can't express how happy I am, now that I have you." Mew whispered to him.

Gulf laid his head back on Mew's shoulder, smiling up at him. "You'll never let me go, right?"

Soulmates sometimes break their bond, which is very _very_ rare. But it still happens, and Gulf can't help but to feel a tad bit insecure, knowing that Mew is... _Mew._

"Only death can keep us apart now, baby." Mew said, placing a kiss on Gulf's temple, "I've waited for you, 29 long years. I'll never let you go, I promise."

Gulf closed his eyes, letting Mew's words comfort him, his arms around him, the breeze covering them.

"Gulf?" Mew said softly, making Gulf open his eyes and answer with a hum. "I'm worth it, right? For you? Am I what you expected as your soulmate?"

"I never expected you to be my soulmate, ever." Gulf moved away from Mew, cupping his face, "But you're more than what I imagined, way more." He smiled up at Mew, eyes soft and full of affection.

"If I kiss you here, will it be fine with you?" Mew asked cheekily.

"My first kiss with my soulmate, on his yacht, with twinkling lights above us? What more could I ask for?"

"Correction, _our_ yacht." Mew said, making Gulf snicker as Mew leaned close to him.

They met in the middle, their lips touching and making everything around them disappear. It's just them, inside their bubble that no one can burst. They felt their arms tingling, where their marks rest. The both of them smiled at the same time, pulling away.

"Do you want to go back now?" Mew asked.

Gulf shook his head, "Let's stay for a while." He turned back around and let Mew wrap his arms back on his waist.

"Anything you want." Mew said, swaying with Gulf through the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse in the office of the soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 here we go! Hope you guys enjoy, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!!

Gulf opened his eyes, stretching his limbs and exhaling softly, feeling oh so happy right now. Mew drive him home some time around midnight, they enjoyed the night too much.

It's back to work for everyone in the company, including Gulf. His phone rang on the nightstand, wondering who could be calling him at this time in the morning.

Of course, it was Mew.

He smiled before answering, melting the moment Mew said, "Good morning."

"Morning." Gulf replied. He may not know it, but Mew is feeling the same things he is when he hears the other's voice, too smitten with each other by now. "Are you in the office already?"

"Mm, sorry if I can't pick you up." He can hear the sadness in Mew's voice, making him chuckle.

"Hey, you're my soulmate, not my personal driver, don't be sad."

"I wanted to drive you, though."

"The public transpo is safe, I can handle it."

"Don't you have a car? It's not safe for you to walk around in public now that they know who you are."

Mew has a point there. Probably half (or worse, all) of Thailand knows who he is now, and he could be in danger when he goes out without protection. But his car is back home, it's too much of a hassle to bring it here in Bangkok.

"Uhm no, I commute to school and to the company."

It was silent on the line, hearing Mew's breathing, "Don't think about it too much, I'll be safe." Gulf tried reassuring, but Mew still didn't reply.

He doesn't know if it's a soulmate thing, but he can actually feel the worry from Mew, but they're connected so maybe the bond is the reason for this.

"Just this morning Mew, I promise. You can drive me after work and pick me up in the morning, would that work for you?" He heard Mew sigh, and he felt the tension from him ease a bit.

"Yes, I would like that." Mew replied, "I'm not constricting you from everything, Gulf, I hope you know that."

"Of course I do, you just want me to be safe."

Mew hummed, "Now that we have an understanding, go and prepare for work, but can you drop by my office first?"

"Why?" There was a teasing tone in Gulf's voice, making Mew smile.

"I want to see you, baby." Mew said without pausing, "Makes the day more bearable with you in it."

Gulf smiled, "Alright alright, you cheesy CEO. I'll see you later."

"Text me, okay?"

"Will do, bye."

"Bye baby."

He ended the call, still smiling. Damn, he's whipped. He took his towel and washed his body, smiling here and there when he remembers Mew, their meeting and their first date. How could he be so lucky?

He dried himself and wore his work attire, double checking his things before leaving his place. The minute he stepped out, he can feel the stares from the people, making him uncomfortable.

It's true when his mom said that he doesn't like having the attention on him, it makes him uneasy. But he took a deep breath and sucked it up, because he has to do this for Mew.

The bus he took was full, so he chose to stand throughout the 15 minute ride. His earphones helped block out the staring, but he got startled when a guy seated in front of him tapped him, making him pause the music, "Yes?"

"I'm almost at my stop, would you like to take my seat? You're Mew Suppasit's soulmate right?"

Gulf blushed at this, conflicted on saying yes or no. Will he look like an asshole for agreeing, thinking he's flaunting their bond on other people's faces? Will they think he's a fool for saying no, knowing that everyone knows the truth? But the guy spoke again before he can answer, "Anyway, you can take my seat."

He shook his head, "No it's okay," He turned to the lady standing next to him, "Excuse me, you can sit here, he was just leaving." He said.

The lady was confused for a moment, before nodding and taking the seat, thanking the guy and Gulf at the same time.

"Say, would it be weird if I ask for your picture?"

Gulf's eyes widen, pointing to himself dumbly, "Me?"

"Yes, you're famous now, wouldn't pass up the opportunity."

"Uhh, sure?" He said with an awkward laugh, smiling as the guy took a selfie. He thanked Gulf multiple times before hopping off the bus.

Gulf resumed playing the music, waiting for his stop. He hopped off when he arrived, entering the building. If yesterday he was ignored by other employees, they're greeting him now.

And some even called him _sir_. Fucking hell.

He tapped the up button, the wait not too long and he's stepping inside the elevator, pressing the number 20. Doing so earned him more looks from the other people in the elevator, making him smile akwardly.

"Congratulations, sir Kanawut." One spoke next to him, "I wish you happiness with Mr. Suppasit, take care of him, he's been nothing but a good boss to us." The other employees nodded. Mew must've treated them with respect and fairly if they care about their boss this much.

"I will, and thank you." He smiled at the person.

He was alone when the elevator stopped at 20, stepping off and walking to Mew's office. Hiter smiled at him, "Good morning, Gulf. He's expecting you, go on in."

"Thanks." Gulf answered.

He pushed the large doors and stepped inside the cool office, illuminated by the sun from the large windows. Mew sat on his office chair, his back on him. He walked silently to the other, sitting on the chair in f ront of Mew- well, behind Mew right now.

He coughed, making Mew turn. His smile made Gulf's insides melt, it could light the whole world from how bright it is.

"Gulf! Finally, I've been waiting." He pouted after, "You're too far, come here." He made grabby hands at Gulf and _seriously_ is this the same CEO that everyone respects and look up to? Gulf stood from his chair and walked around the desk, letting Mew's arms fall on his waist.

"Missed you." Mew said, looking up at Gulf.

"It's only been a few hours." Gulf chuckled, leaning down and pecking Mew's soft lips.

"It's hard being away from you, you're like a drug, you know? You should be illegal." Mew said, making Gulf laugh.

"I have to go to work, I don't want others to think I'm being treated different from them."

"You should be, you're my soulmate, this company is basically yours, too."

"One step at a time, let me get my degree first." Gulf said, leaning down and kissing his soulmate, longer this time. Mew kissed back, sighing contentedly. "I'll see you later?"

Mew nodded, "I'll be waiting for you in the lobby, have a good day baby."

"You, too." Gulf said before walking away from Mew, smiling at him for the last time before stepping out.

"Done already? I didn't even hear a thing." Hiter teased him, earning a glare from Gulf.

He stepped inside the elevator and went to his floor, smiling at the receptionist there... he should've asked her name yesterday. He entered the office, flinching when the room erupted in cheers.

He was certainly confused, but still smiling at the happy faces in front of him. Some slapped him on the back, congratulating him for finding his soulmate. He finally arrived at his station, looking at Mild with a disbelieving face. "What just happened?"

Mild laughed at the obvious confusion on his friend's face, "Employees finding their soulmate is a big deal here. I don't know why, it's just is. They appreciate the fact that their colleague just found his or her other half." Mild explained, leaning closer to Gulf, "But you my friend, found his soulmate in our very own CEO, who waited for 29 years, never looking at other people, imagine how big of a deal that is."

Gulf's mouth turned into an 'o', "That explains it, I guess."

"Why are you still here, anyway? We all expected you to like, own the place with Mr. Suppasit now, you know?"

"That's the thing," Gulf sighed, "I don't want people to expect me to just, drop everything and be a prince up there with Mew. I'm proud of what I achieved so far, landing an internship in this company, I want to work my way up."

"I understand that, but people won't judge you here, you know? You're not just some boyfriend or fling of Mr. Suppasit, you're his _soulmate_." Mild gave him a smile after, "But your choice? It's pretty cool, really. I know you can work your way up. And also, I only met you yesterday but I got to admit, I'll miss you if you go your way and work up in Mr. Suppasit's office."

Gulf laughed, shaking his head at Mild and eyeing the work on his station, immediately starting so he can finish.

By 11:30, he already submitted his work to their supervisor, coming back to sit on his chair. Mild is still doing his, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He thought of calling Mew, but he doesn't know if he's in a meeting or what. He has to look at his schedule from Hiter sometime soon.

Lunch time came and they finally went out of the room, going down to the lobby. This time, they arrived earlier than Run and Boat, so they waited for them to arrive. Gulf then felt his arm tingling, a bit ticklish. He looked at his soulmate mark and found nothing out of the ordinary. He turned to Mild, "I feel something on my mark but I don't know what it is."

"What do you mean?"

"It's like, tingley? Kind of ticklish but not really?"

At the explanation, Mild laughed lightly, "He misses you, and it looks like he's coming any second now."

"He's what?"

"You'll get used to it, don't worry."

The elevator a few feet from them chimed, letting out a handful of employees, and some of them are Run and Boat, conversing with Mew.

When Mew spotted his soulmate, he smiled that bright smile again and walked to Gulf, kissing him in the middle of the lobby.

Gulf was shocked at first, hearing the faint cheers and woops from his friends, before he remembered to kiss back. Mew pulled away a minute later, smiling at him, "I can't get enough of you."

Gulf laughed, "I was about to call you but I have no idea what you were doing, I didn't want to interrupt something important."

"You're more important, always. Above anything else." Mew kissed his forehead, "I'll send you a link of an app and download it to your phone, it will bind my account to yours so you can see my schedule. I update it everyday, sometimes Hiter, so you can see where I am and what I'm doing."

Gulf smiled, loving the thought of Mew trusting him like this. "Okay,"

Mew smiled at him and faced the other three, who are all looking anywhere except at the couple, Mild is even whistling to cover up their peeping.

"I'm taking it you boys are friends of Gulf?" The three nodded silently, "Where do you usually eat lunch? I'm joining you, my treat."

The three clapped happily, immediately walking to the exit with Mew and Gulf following them, hands intertwined. They went back to the diner, each couple sitting on one side while Run sat at the middle.

"Hey Run?" Gulf asked, "Have you met your soulmate yet?"

Run nodded, "He doesn't work in the company, but yes." He opened the first two buttons of his shirt and showed Gulf his mark: a yellow daffodil on his right pectoral, a simple but beautiful mark.

"Can we order anything, sir?" Mild asked enthusiastically, earning a faint slap from Boat.

Mew chuckled at this, nodding, "Anything,"

As the three checked their menus, Gulf leaned his head on Mew's shoulder, feeling Mew place his cheek on top of Gulf's head, rubbing his hand below. They took a quick glance on the menu and placed their orders as well as the other three, browsing the internet as they waited.

"It seems they rescheduled the release of The Last of Us Part II, damn." Mild exclaimed.

"Oh, you play?" Gulf asked, lifting his head and startling Mew, who grumbled to himself. Gulf kissed his cheek quickly, turning back to Mild.

"Yeah man, I've been waiting for The Last of Us Part II since forever but baam they have to reschedule."

"You should come over to my place sometime, I brought my console with me. We could play."

"Sounds like a plan." Mild agreed.

"So you're inviting them over and not me? Is that how this is going to be, then?" Mew asked, squinting his eyes at Gulf.

The younger whined, shaking Mew's hand, "Stop being dramatic, you're welcome at my place anytime."

"Thought so." Mew replied smugly, pulling Gulf close to him.

"Are we that clingy when we first met each other?" Boat whispered to Mild.

"I don't think so. I mean, I met you at 25, and you were 26. Sir Suppasit is 29 and Gulf is 22, it could be that they longed each other too much."

"Same with me, I think they're a special case." Run joined in the conversation, "I mean, they're those rare soulmates that have different locations for their marks, right? And you know what people say about those, how they're literally not meant to be apart, always longing for the other, stuff like that."

Boat and Mild agreed, leaning back on their seats and going back to browsing. Just then, Mild perked up from his seat, seeing something from Twitter, "Uhh, Gulf? Sir Suppasit, excuse me," He started, turning the phone so the screen is facing Mew and Gulf, "Is this you, Gulf?"

Gulf looked at the picture carefully, and yes, that is him. That's him smiling quite awkwardly at the camera of the guy in the bus. "Where did you get this?" He asked Mild.

"It's all over Twitter, dude."

"When was that?" Mew asked.

"This morning, a guy took a picture with me because he said I'm already famous. Crazy."

"He's not lying, though," Boat jumped in, "The original tweet has almost 10k likes and 8k retweets. The people in the comments love you."

"What are they saying?" Gulf asked curiously.

"They said you're cute, some wants to put you in their pocket, some are even saying that Sir Suppasit should watch out because they're taking you away from him." Mild laughed.

Again, Gulf felt something within him, something uneasy. And he knows it's the bond talking, feeling Mew's emotions. He smiled softly at Mew, who's busy looking at the menu despite already ordering. He pulled the hand from Mew's grip and snaked it on his waist, pulling them closer together, then proceeding to laying his head back on the other's shoulder.

"Mew doesn't have to watch out, I'm his and his only." He said, smiling when he felt the uneasiness turn into warmth.

"Mine." Mew whispered on his hair, hand coming down on Gulf's thigh and giving a firm squeeze.

"Mm, yours, you know that." Gulf answered, sighing in content and closing his eyes as he waited for their lunch, contented with the way things are at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for everyone. I hope you guys like it in Mew's POV hehe. Enjoy!

Mew typed away on his laptop, distracting himself from any thoughts of Gulf, because he's sure that the minute he gets lost in his daydreams, he'll get nothing done. He glanced at the clock and saw that it's already- wait, it's just 3PM? Seriously? He sighed, 2 hours until he sees Gulf again. He checked his schedule and saw that there are no more meetings for him, and Hiter hasn't added anything new. He resumed back to typing the report he'll send to an important client, humming a tone quietly to himself.

Out of nowhere, he felt something that made him flinch.

It's annoying, making him feel uneasy. He coughed and adjusted himself on his chair, typing to distract himself. But it's there again, making him flinch. He's close to Googling whatever this is when he remembered.

Their bond.

It's not him that's feeling this... whatever it is. It's Gulf. And he focused on the feeling, coming up with the conclusion that Gulf felt scared and embarrassed at the same time. He grabbed his phone and clicked on Gulf's contact, tapping his foot impatiently.

_Hi this is Gulf Kanawut, I'm probably busy right now so please leave a message after the beep. Have a nice day!_

"Fuck." Mew whispered to himself. If he wasn't worried, he would've found that voice recording of Gulf cute.

He saved the report and stood from his chair, walking out to the hallway. He turned to Hiter, "I'm going down to Gulf's department, call me if you need me." Hiter gave a salute, watching as his boss walled to the elevator with tense shoulders.

What could be the problem? He thought.

The same thing is running in Mew's mind as he rode the elevator down to the 8th floor. During the short ride, he kept on hoping that the feeling will disappear, that Gulf will eventually calm down. But it was still there as the elevator stopped, stepping out on the hallway.

"Good afternoon, sir." The receptionist- Som -greeted him as he walked by, acknowledging the greeting with a nod. He can already hear the faint commotion happening inside the office, even from the outside. He pushed the doors open, the entire room plunging into silence.

Mew spotted his soulmate immediately, standing behind Mild who seems to be annoyed. There was an employee standing in front of them, now facing Mew as well.

"Someone tell me what's happening here or I swear I'll interview each and every one of you one by one and no one goes home until it's done." Mew said in a tone so cold that each person in the room felt like shivering.

This Mew in front of them is different, he's not the CEO they came to love and respect. No, this is a person who just saw that his soulmate is getting maltreated. How? No one knows.

"One..." Mew started counting, making everyone start to murmur among themselves, pushing and pointing at anyone who could speak up. "Two..." Mew said with gritted teeth, patience wearing thin.

"Mew," Gulf spoke up, and immediately some of the anger and tension from Mew faded from hearing his soulmate's voice, "Calm down, please." He said, voice almost echoing in the silent room.

Mew saw as Mild nudged and pushed Gulf a bit towards Mew, the person in front of them moving to make way. Gulf walked slowly to Mew, accepting the hand that the other offered to him, rubbing it to make him calm down. "Calm down, I'm okay."

Mew leaned down and kissed Gulf's forehead, turning back to the others in the room, "Wait for my signal from Som, and who will be going up first. I'm serious when I told you that I'll speak to all of you until I find out what's going on, all 20 of you."

Everyone started murmuring once again, before someone raised their hand timidly, "Sir, I was here when it happened."

Mew nodded to the guy, prompting him to continue, "Well, uhm, Gulf and Mild were done with their work and uhh, they were just talking to themselves. But uhh..." the guy trailed off, looking at someone in the room- the woman who stood in front of Gulf awhile ago.

"If you're scared about exposing someone's dirty work, I'm telling you now that they won't harm you in any way." Mew said in a stern voice, hand tightening in Gulf's.

"Okay sir," The guy continued, "Vee started shouting at Gulf. First it was about his and Mild's voice- although the office was already noisy sir, mind you -but then she started talking about how he's being treated like he's the founder of this company, how he suddenly acts like a supervisor because he has you as a soulmate."

Mew nodded firmly, "I want you all to listen to me." He addressed everyone in the room, looking at all of them, "When you signed your contracts as employees in this company, you agreed to be respectful and be mindful of your fellow employees's soulmates, whether they're here with them or not. Disrespecting _my_ soulmate is plainly unacceptable.." Mew paused to breathe, "But the minute anyone of you felt disrespected because of your bond with someone, by anyone in this company, you report to me immediately. Understood?"

They all nodded at Mew, too surprised to form words. "Good. Ms. Vee, I will deal with you later, but I suggest you pack your things up so you'll have less time to spend in this room." Mew said before walking out with Gulf.

They walked to the elevator in silence, Gulf was too shaken up with everything, including Mew's cold demeanor. When they're finally in Mew's office did he allow himself to speak, "Is that necessary?"

"Which part?" Mew asked.

"Firing Vee?"

"It's not enough, if you ask me." Mew said with a scoff, turning his chair to face away from Gulf and look out the windows.

Gulf frowned, walking behind the desk and stepping in front of Mew, "Don't turn your back on me when we're talking, Mew." Mew didn't answer, looking at Gulf. "You're angry, you're caught up in your feelings- our feelings now because of the bond. Calm down for me, so we can talk." He placed his hands on Mew's shoulders, massaging the tense muscle.

Mew sighed, leaning his forehead on Gulf's stomach, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's okay." He raised Mew's head, cupping his cheeks and squeezing them close, "Are you calm now?"

"Whot do you fink?" Mew's answered was muffled because of his cheeks, making Gulf laugh. "Now, is it really a wise decision to fire Vee? Because I don't think it is."

"And why is that? He disrespected and humiliated you, that's enough of a reason for me." Mew answered.

"You could suspend her, Mew. I think firing is too much."

"They agreed in their contract, I put it there for a reason. When I realized that I'll be one of those people who'll meet their soulmates later than normal, I told myself that I will cherish my soulmate the minute I meet them. And I want others to do that, too. To respect everyone's soulmate." Mew sighed, leaning his forehead on Gulf's stomach once again, "Do you know how worried I was when I realized the feelings I felt were yours and not mine?"

"Sorry, the bond is stronger than we thought, you know I can feel your feelings too, right?"

"Wait, really?" Mew asked, looking up at Gulf, "Is that a soulmate thing?"

"I think so, I'll have to ask Mild." Mew nodded at this, "Are you still firing her?"

"I'll think about it." Mew said with finality. "You're too good for this world, you know?"

"Nah, my demons are just hiding for now." Gulf winked, laughing along with Mew. "You still have class right? What's your schedule?" Mew asked. 

"I only have classes on Saturday, whole day."

"I should keep in mind that I shouldn't schedule dates on Saturdays."

Gulf laughed at this, "That would be best, yes." He glanced at the clock, and saw that he still has an hour till he have to clock out, "What does a CEO do?"

"Sit and be pretty around clients." Mew said with a smirk, earning a glare from Gulf. Mew laughed at the expression on Gulf's face, like a kitten, really. "I'm kidding, I keep the company alive and breathing, along with you, the employees." He pulled Gulf down on his lap like they've been doing it for ages, both so comfortable with each other, "The sit and be pretty around clients is true, though. You have to do everything to attract clients."

"Don't tell me you've slept with a client, Mew, or I'll snap your neck right this moment." Gulf said, frowning at the thought of Mew with other people.

Mew shook his head quickly, "That's completely unethical, and you know I've never been with anyone."

"Wait, does that make you a virgin?" Gulf asked with wide eyes.

For the first time in their relationship (not that they've been together for long, but still) Mew _blushed_. Gulf laughed at this for a few seconds before settling with giggling when he felt the embarrassment from Mew. "Aw babe I'm not laughing at you, I was just taken aback, that's all." He kissed Mew's cheeks with a loud smack to make him laugh, "I'm not one to judge, I'm actually very much happy about that, no one gets to taste you except me."

Mew chuckled at the serious tone in Gulf's voice, "How about you?"

"I'm 22 with not much friends and studying engineering, do you think I have time to get laid?"

Again, Mew laughed at the other's response, pulling him closer. "We'll get there, one step at a time, right?"

They stayed close together, talking and getting to know more about each other. Mew is thankful that he has nothing more to do, and that Hiter didn't come and remind him about something, because he appreciates every undisturbed moment with his soulmate. They were so busy talking to each other that it was already 5:15 when they stepped out of Mew's office.

"I'm heading home, Hiter. Safe travels." Mew said to his assistant, who waved goodbye and winked knowingly at Gulf, who rolled his eyes at the gesture.

"I still have my bag in the office, wait for me in the lobby?" Gulf asked as they descended in the elevator.

"I'll wait for you outside your office."

"I still have to clock out, don't worry I'll be fine on my own." Gulf kissed Mew quickly, stepping out on the 8th floor.

He walked towards the office and straight to his station. Only a couple of people are left inside, even Mild is nowhere to be seen. On his desk is a post it note,

_Went home already, you left your phone in your bag (heard it ringing when I tried calling you) have a good night with sir Suppasit! -Mild_

Gulf smiled and laughed at the note, folding it and placing it in his pocket. He really got lucky in this company, meeting his soulmate and gaining such awesome friends. He felt like choosing this company was the best choice he ever made. He opened his bag and checked its contents, nodding to himself when he saw that nothing is missing.

"You fucking pussy." He heard someone say, making him turn and look.

It was Vee, walking a few paces towards Gulf with hatred in her eyes. "You really went and texted your soulmate to come save your ass awhile ago? Can't deal with me on your own, huh?" She said with gritted teeth, it makes her look like a sorry excuse for a cheetah, Gulf thinks.

"I didn't text him, it was the bond."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"He felt my distress because of you, I can take you on by myself but he did what a good soulmate would do, and that's to protect his other half." He grabbed his bag and placed the strap on his shoulder, "If you excuse me, I'll be going down now because he's waiting for me. Have a good day, Vee."

He turned and was about to walk away when Vee grabbed his bag and pulled him back, "You listen to me! Your whining costed me my job, I worked hard for this position and I'm not letting a pussy like you take it from me."

"He will." 

They both turned to look, seeing Mew with a blank look on his face and his arms crossed. It's much scarier and more intimidating than when he's angry, at least there you can read his emotions.

"What are you doing here?" Gulf asked, not the right time but it was the one that came up to mind.

"I held the elevator door open and waited a few seconds before following you here. It took you quite a while to just grab your bag and clock out, so I came and checked." Mew directed his gaze on Vee, "Good thing I did."

He pulled Gulf to his side, "You were meant to be fired, you know that already. But Gulf said to just suspend you because firing you was too much, even if I thought otherwise." Vee looked at her boss with wide eyes, still unable to speak. "Now that I saw how you treat your co-workers, it's a good enough reason to fire you. That kind of work etiquette is unacceptable, you'll make their working areas unbearable with that attitude." Mew paused to let the words sink in Vee's brain, "I assume you already packed your things. Call security if you need help getting them down, I'll let Som handle the termination procedure. Good luck in the future, Ms. Vee, and I hope you learned your lesson from this."

They walked out of the office, leaving a stunned Vee behind them. It was quiet in the elevator, even in the car as Mew drove to Gulf's home.

"You know..." Gulf started, stealing glances at Mew, "I never got to clock out."

Mew laughed at this loudly, not expecting that to be the first thing Gulf would say. "I'll handle it, don't worry."

Gulf smiled and reached for Mew's hand, holding it in his, "Thank you for being there for me."

"Always, baby." Mew raised Gulf's hand and kissed it, rubbing the back with his thumb.

Arriving at the younger's place, Mew killed the engine and walked Gulf to his doorstep like the gentleman that he is. He leaned down and kissed Gulf, humming when Gulf kissed back.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow?" Mew said with a sweet smile.

"Okay, text me when you get home."

"I will baby, see you." He kissed Gulf one last time before walking to his car, waiting for Gulf to safely enter his place and driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it! Quite the drama, huh? Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> See you all on the next chapter!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for everyone 💓 Hope you all enjoy!

Mew and Gulf had set a routine for themselves: call each other in the morning, prepare for work, Gulf waits for Mew to pick him up, arrive at the company and work for hours, wait for each other in the lobby, then go home.

It’s been almost 2 weeks like that, and usually Gulf would hate routines. He likes to be spontaneous, and yet this routine of theirs... well, he likes it. It’s already 11PM and Mew’s already fast asleep, he can feel it, the calmness in his bones brought by their strong bond.

He should really ask Mild if him and Boat can feel what Mew and him can feel.

A notification suddenly popped from his phone, in the app where Mew’s schedule is. It seems that Hiter just updated it with a conference in New York that will last for 3 days, scheduled 2 days from now.

3 days without Mew, can he survive that, now that they’re bonded? Well, soulmates are apart from each other everyday, he’s sure he can last 3 days without Mew... hopefully.

Waking up the next day, his phone rang as soon as he opened his eyes. He took it from its charger and answered without looking, already knowing who it is, “Good morning.”

“Morning, babe.” Mew replied, sounding sad.

“Everything okay?”

“Did you check my schedule already?” Mew asked.

“Yeah, last night. I was still awake when Hiter updated it.” Mew didn’t answer, “New York, huh?”

“Yeah, have you ever been to New York?”

“I’ve never left Thailand, you know.” Gulf said with a chuckle, “Only places I’ve been to is Bangkok and my hometown.”

“Come with me, then.”

Gulf was taken aback, “What did you say?”

“To New York, come with me. It’ll just be three days.”

“Mew, I have work to do.”

“I know, you can take it there with you?”

“Mew please, I don’t want to argue about this, I’m staying and I will wait for you to come back.” Gulf said with finality, standing his ground.

Mew was quiet for a few seconds, before saying a simple, “Okay.”

Gulf can’t even start to tell how intense the sudden rush of sadness in him, coming from Mew because of the bond. “Baby, are you mad at me?” He asked softly to Mew. 

“I can never be mad at you, remember that.” Mew said slowly, “I have to prepare now, I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”

Gulf wants to keep Mew from hanging up, but a little space would be best for them right now. “Okay, see you later.”

Mew ended the call with a hum, leaving Gulf staring at the wall with his phone still pressed to his ear. He lied on his bed thinking about New York and Mew and his internship here. He’s not a bad guy just because he wants a degree for himself that he worked hard on, right? He can still feel the sadness from Mew, and he’s pretty sure Mew can feel the guilt from Gulf right now. He pushed himself off the bed and prepared for work, albeit a little slowly than normal.

He was just grabbing his things before he heard the honk outside, and his phone’s message alert tone sounding in the room. He went downstairs and out of the door, making sure it’s locked. He walked towards Mew’s car, seeing Mac’s black car a few feet from Mew. He sent a wave to his direction, he’s a nice guy. He hopped inside the car, immediately feeling the tension.

Mew started the car after Gulf buckled in, driving to the company without saying a word. Gulf pouted, staring at Mew, waiting patiently for them to reach a red light so he can grab Mew’s attention. Finally, when Mew stepped on the brakes, Gulf started talking, “Mew.”

Mew didn’t look at him, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. “Mewww.” Gulf whined, still staring at the person in front of him who’s yet to spare him a glance. “Mewwwww.” Gulf whined louder, leaning over and laying his head on the other’s shoulder, “Stop sulking.”

“I’m not sulking.”

“You didn’t even give me a kiss when I entered.”

Mew turned his head and kissed the top of Gulf’s head, “There, good morning.”

“Mew!” Gulf whined even louder, making Mew chuckle and what a sound it is after being given nothing but silence, “I’m your soulmate, I need some attention.”

“You have my attention, every last bit of it.”

“You can’t even look at me.”

“I’m driving, baby.”

“We’re at a red light!”

And, as if the universe is enjoying Gulf’s suffering, the light turned green and they started moving once again. “See? I’m driving.”

Gulf huffed and sat back on his seat, now feeling annoyed at his soulmate. He’s out here being cute for him and what did he get? He was ignored! The audacity of Mew Suppasit. Finally arriving at the basement parking, Gulf spared no time and hopped out of the car even before Mew could kill the engine. He walked as fast as he could to the elevators, cursing when he saw it’s still at level 17th.

Mew joined him just as the elevator doors opened, stepping inside without saying anything. They stood in silence as the elevator pulled them to their floors, stopping at 8th. 

“Why are you going already?”

“For work?” Gulf said with raised eyebrows.

“We spend the morning in my office, what are you doing?”

“Like I said, going to work.”

“Gulf stop it, we’re going to my office so we can talk.”

“So _now_ you want to talk?” Gulf scoffed, hearing the elevator’s alarm indicating that the door has been opened for too long, “I have work to do, and so do you. See you at lunch.” He stepped out of the elevator without looking back, heading to the office and to his station with quick steps.

“Woah, someone’s in a bad mood.” Mild said with a laugh, “Trouble in paradise?”

“Mew’s being an ass.”

“Isn’t everyone’s soulmate is?“ Mild gave a lighthearted laugh, “You just have to talk it out with him, whatever your problem is.”

“I tried, in the car. But he ignored me and now he wants to talk. I know walking out isn’t the greatest thing to do but I was annoyed, God knows what could happen if I force to talk to him without calming down.”

“I get you,” Mild patted his back, “It’s good you chose to cool off for a while, anger and talking isn’t a great combination if you ask me.”

Gulf’s eyebrows furrowed when he felt the added annoyance within him, noticing that it’s from Mew. “Oh, so now he’s annoyed?”

“What, who?” Mild asked. 

“Mew, I can feel it through our bond. That asshole, he’s at fault and now he’s annoyed.”

“It’s a normal emotion to feel after your soulmate walks out on you, Gulf. Calm down, isn’t your point of walking out is to cool off? Relax.”

Gulf gave a shaky sigh and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm down before starting his work. He probably still has a few more minutes before he’ll officially work.

“And what’s that part you said about feeling sir Suppasit’s emotions?”

Gulf opened his eyes, finally he remembered to ask Mild about this, “I can feel what he feels through our bond. I was meant to ask you about it because you were bonded earlier than us. Is it the same with you and Boat?”

Mild shook his head, lips pursed, “Nope, I never felt his emotions, nor did he felt mine. Damn, you guys are really special, huh?”

“I guess?” Gulf said quietly, “But how come you know the thing about my mark tingling when he misses me?”

“That I know, I experienced it and probably any other soulmates out there, it’s normal. But the emotion thing? Never heard of anyone experience that before except for you and your soulmate.”

Gulf didn’t answer, just nodded his head. He was a bit surprised at the fact that only he and Mew can feel each other’s emotions, when all this time he thought every bonded pairs could do it. He smiled internally, now calming down and want to share the news to Mew. If only he’s not such an ass in the car, they wouldn’t be like this. But he loves him nonetheless. 

“Love?!” Gulf exclaimed loudly, making everyone look at him weirdly.

Oops.

—

Mew stared at the people below, watching as they go do their business under the Thailand heat. He just finished a meeting with a client, as well as sent an important file to another. He has nothing left to do but to wait for the clock to strike 12, indicating their lunch time.

He opened his phone to text Gulf, but stopped himself midway, thinking of giving the younger some more space. He was petty awhile ago and he knows that now, he’s willing to admit it just so he can hold and kiss Gulf again. Quarter to 12, he started fixing his things when there was a knock on the door, followed by Hiter stepping in. “Emergency meeting for you at 12.”

“What? About what?”

“A possible security breach, but they said it’s nothing major. You just need to be there so you’re informed.”

“Can’t they reschedule? People need to eat lunch if they’re not aware.”

“Sadly, it’s the only opening you have for today.”

Mew sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was looking forward to see Gulf at lunch, but now he has to wait. “Alright fine, but still put it in my schedule so Gulf can see.”

“Will do.” Hiter said before stepping out.

Mew sat back on his chair and sighed, groaning loudly. He can feel his mark tingling, smiling sadly to himself. He missed Gulf too. If they’re acting like this because of being deprived from the other for a few hours, what could three days do to them?

He texted Gulf just as he was walking to his meeting.

_Emergency meeting at 12, can’t make it to lunch. I’m sorry, be safe. I’ll be waiting for you at 5._

—

Mew tried his best to focus on the meeting, but his thoughts are filled with his sweet, sassy soulmate who’s probably still mad at him right now for not making it to lunch. But what he’s feeling through their bond is not anger, but sadness. He can feel that Gulf feels sad right now and Mew felt guilty, he really needs to cheer him up the minute they see each other again. 

The meeting concluded at 12:47, and luckily his schedule has a free time from 1-3 which means he gets to eat lunch. He thanked everyone for their time and walked quietly to the elevator, shooting a text to his Gulf.

_Meeting just finished, are you done eating? Can you come up to my office before your lunch ends? I want to see you :(_

Mew saw that Gulf left him on read with his last message, and now he just read the latest message without replying. Mew sighed sadly and stepped out on his floor, seeing Hiter eating at his table. “Where did you get the time to buy that? Did you order it?”

Hiter shook his head, “Someone bought it for me.” Is his simple answer, going back to eating. Mew looked at him quizzically before entering his office, loosening his tie and opening a few buttons.

“Please don’t strip in front of me, at least do it after we finish lunch.”

Mew raised his head in alarm from the voice, looking at his chair and saw none other than Gulf Kanawut himself sitting there, smiling cutely at Mew. In front of him is an array of food probably from the diner, laid out on Mew’s table. He can see his work stuff placed neatly on the floor, at least Gulf didn’t just throw everything away, it would be a huge problem for Mew.

“Are you just gonna stand there?”

Mew gave a breathy laugh and walked quickly to his baby, leaning down and kissing him senseless. He can feel Gulf freeze for a split second, before kissing back just as strong as him. Being deprived from his soulmate is the worst feeling of all, this is a lesson learned for both of them. 

“Fuck, I missed you.” Mew whispered.

“I missed you, too.” Gulf kissed him again. “We’re never meant to be apart, we’re not like any couple out there.”

“What do you mean?” Mew asked, staring intensely at the other’s eyes. 

“Like our bond, for instance. They’re placed in different parts of our bodies. And the emotion thing, did you know Mild and Boat never felt their emotions from the other? They don’t feel as agitated when they don’t see each other for a while, not like us.”

“It should be a bad thing but I find it amazing that I can’t be without you, literally.” Mew said, kissing Gulf once again.

“Let’s not fight again, please.” Gulf straight on whined, tightening his grip on Mew’s waist.

“We’ll have our fights, baby. That’s normal, but we’ll handle it way better than how we handled it today.” He kissed the top of Gulf’s head, “I’m sorry for being an asshole.”

“I’m sorry for being petty.” Gulf pouted, making Mew kiss it away. “I’m coming with you to New York.”

Mew blinked a few times, “You’re what?”

“I’m coming with you. I don’t want to find out what will happen if we don’t see and touch each other for 3 whole days, today was torture enough. Pretty sure I almost chewed Mild’s head off in the diner, remind me to say sorry to him.”

Mew laughed, nodding his head, “Shall we eat, then? Now that everything is cleared.”

“Wait,” Gulf stopped Mew from moving away, “I have something to tell you.”

Mew furrowed his eyebrows, feeling uneasy from the nervousness in Gulf’s words, and the nervousness he’s feeling through their bond, “What is it? Are you okay?”

Gulf nodded, “I just...” He took a deep breath, “I love you, Mew.”

The older was shocked, mouth opening an inch. Did he hear it right? Did Gulf just say...?

“You love me?”

Gulf nodded, “I do. I know we’ve only been together for a short time but I really do love you, Mew. Why should I wait to say it when I’m already sure about what I feel?”

Mew pulled Gulf to his feet and hugged him tightly, “I love you, too. I fucking love you, Gulf.”

Gulf laughed when Mew swore, swaying with Mew in his office with the smell of the food around them. It’s perfect, it’s more than what Gulf expected from meeting his soulmate. 

“Should we eat now? I’m really starved.” Gulf said, making Mew laugh.

“Yeah, let’s eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> See you all on the next chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute filler before our couple goes to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! I've been so busy with courseworks guys this online class is hella torture TT. 
> 
> But to make it up for it, I posted a MewGulf one shot! You can check it in my profile.
> 
> For now, enjoy!

Gulf waited for Mew in the lobby, conversing with Mild and Boat. Run literally ran- pun intended -the minute the clock struck 5, saying he has a date with his soulmate today. The elevator doors opened and Mew walked out along with some other employees, including Hiter.

“Hello again, Gulf. Thanks for the food awhile ago.” He said to Gulf. 

“No problem.”

Mew turned to Hiter, “So, Gulf was the one who brought you your lunch?”

“Yeah, I can’t just say it to you, it’ll ruin the surprise he had for you. Worth it though, right?” Hiter said with a smug look.

Mew rolled his eyes at his assistant, pulling Gulf close to him and kissing the top of his head, “Ready to go?”

Gulf nodded, waving goodbye to Mild, Boat, and Hiter. They took the stairs down to the basement, hands clasped together. 

“Hey, I want to ask you something,” Mew said, pushing the doors to enter the parking lot.

“You’re nervous, is it something I should be worried about?”

“No, no.” Mew was quick to dismiss, “I’m nervous for myself.”

“Well you’re making me nervous, babe. Just ask me.”

“Would you like to spend the night?”

Gulf coughed to cover up his surprise, “Oh, uhm, at your place?”

Mew nodded, “The flight is quite early tomorrow so, it’s better for us to stay together?” Mew sounded shy all of a sudden, “And it just occurred to me that you haven’t seen my place yet.”

Gulf pursed his lips, not answering to scare his soulmate. And it’s working, because he can feel the uneasiness from Mew. Finally cracking, he laughed and hugged Mew, surprising the older, “Lighten up! I’m just teasing you, I have no problem staying at your place.”

Mew gave a sigh of relief, shaking Gulf in his arms and pinching his sides lightly, “You’re cruel, Gulf Kanawut.”

“I have to pack my things first, I can meet you at yours?”

“Nonsense, I’ll wait for you.” Mew gave Gulf a peck, “And I haven’t seen your place as well, it should be fair that I get to look at it.”

“Just look? So, you’ll stay outside the whole time?”

Mew furrowed his brows and pouted, making Gulf kiss it away with a laugh. Mew can be very irresistible if he wants to, “I’m just teasing, you can come to my place.”

They hopped inside Mew’s car and went to Gulf’s. Honestly, Gulf is feeling a bit conscious about Mew seeing his place. He doesn’t have to go to Mew’s house to see that it’s beautiful and spacious, unlike his own that’s simple and... boring. 

They stood for a few minutes just standing in front of Gulf’s place, Mew holding his love’s hand in his and rubbing it comfortingly. Gulf unlocked the door and gestured for Mew to step inside, flicking on the lights. “Welcome, I guess?” He said awkwardly. 

He stood quietly as he watched Mew look around the place, smiling at some photos hanging on the wall. He looks out of place, a rich and fine young man in his boring living room. But Mew didn’t show any kind of disgust or judgement on his face, or perhaps he’s just good at hiding it, Gulf thought.

“Babe, you know I can feel what you’re feeling, right?” Mew asked, eyes trained on the framed graduation picture of Gulf, looking cute and innocent.

“Yes...?”

“And you know that I will never judge you, or feel something remotely close to it, just because we have different lifestyles?” Mew asked softly, now walking close to a quiet Gulf.

“Don’t be so nervous, I like your place. It’s very you, with the dirty dishes and the pile of clothes that’s for sure around your bedroom right now.” Gulf slapped Mew on the chest, earning a laugh from the other, “But seriously, I like it. Don’t be nervous, okay?” He kissed Gulf’s forehead lovingly, “I love you.”

Gulf smiled at Mew, rubbing their noses, “I love you.”

Mew helped his soulmate pack his clothes and essentials, looking at the abundance of plushies on his bed. He knows deep inside Gulf rests a child that comes out in private. He just knows it.

"Got everything?" Mew asked with a smile, watching Gulf nod with his hands on the handle of his suitcase. Mew approached the other and took the baggage, pushing Gulf outside with his other hand. 

He heaved Gulf's bag at the backseat, waiting for him to finish locking up. Mew looked at both ends of the streets, seeing a few people taking their pictures. Just for fun, he crossed his eyes and poked his tongue out to one of them, chuckling when they ran away.

"What did you do?" Gulf asked, watching the retreating figure.

"Nothing, ready?" Gulf nodded, hopping inside the car and waited for Mew to start driving.

"Does Mac live with you?" Gulf asked, spotting the familiar black car tailing them.

"Yeah, he has a decent house at the back of mine."

"He's nice, I like Mac."

"And what do you mean by like?"

Gulf looked at Mew in disbelief, "You did not just ask me that."

Mew chuckled, turning to look at Gulf quickly before focusing back on the road, "Unfortunately, I just did."

"Mew! Damn you, he's your bodyguard. And he's like, old."

"He's only 5 years older than me, you know."

"Why are you even- you know what? Nevermind." Gulf huffed, hearing Mew laugh next to him.

"You're adorable when you're worked up, I love you so much." Mew took his hand and continued driving, not seeing the blush coating Gulf's cheeks.

It didn't take them long until they arrived in Mew's... mansion, to be exact. Gulf watched as Mew honked and the large gates slid open. Mew drove inside, following the stone path that curved and stopped in front of a large house.

"You live here?" Gulf can't help but ask, still staring in amazement at the piece of architecture in front of him.

Mew laughed, unlocking the doors and stepping out, walking to Gulf's side and opening the door for him, "You like it?"

"It's not my house but, it's gorgeous."

"What's mine is yours, you know?" Mew pulled him close and placed a kiss on Gulf's temple. "Just tell me when you're ready, and I'll help you move in."

Gulf pulled Mew close and kissed him sweetly, making sure to let him feel his love through the simple kiss. "Can the master give me a tour?" Gulf asked cheekily, which Mew found endearing.

The house consists of 7 bedrooms in total, why Mew needs so much space is a mystery to Gulf. Rich people, he thinks. There are three floors in total, a pool, a guest house, Mac's own little house, a garden, a library and a movie room.

"You live alone? Why do you need such a large house?"

"It's my dream," Mew started. "I wasn't born with a silver spoon, but rather my family struggled to make ends meet."

Sensing the seriousness in Mes's voice, he pulled the man towards the sofa and sat with him, holding his hand and laying his head on Mew's shoulder. "My dad worked for hours and yet his income was still not enough. He worked until the day he left the Earth."

"I'm sorry." Gulf said softly, making Mew kiss his hair, with a whisper of _it's okay._

"Since then, my mom took care of me alone. She worked everyday to raise me, and so I promised myself that one day I will be the one to take care of her. I only dreamt of my dream house when I was a kid, and now I'm living in it."

Gulf nuzzled his face on Mew's neck, placing a kiss there. "I'm proud of you, and all the things you achieved in life."

"Thank you, baby." Mew answered, holding Gulf's hand tightly. "My mom wants to meet you, by the way. As well as Chopper, for sure."

"Chopper?" Gulf asked.

"My original baby boy, a dog I rescued from the shelter."

Gulf laughed at the baby boy part, "I can't compete with him, he's your original baby boy, I'm merely a cheap knock-off."

Mew chuckcled, "Seriously though, is it okay for you to meet my mother?"

"Yeah, might do it sooner rather than later, and my mom is eager to meet you as well."

"We can arrage something in the future." Mew kissed Gulf's forehead, "But for now, even without the bond, I can feel your stkmach grumbling. What do you want to eat?"

"If we don't order crispy pork with basil, then what's the point?"

Mew laughed, pulling Gulf to stand and walk with him to the table, "As you wish, my prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy another chapter, done! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> See you all on the next chapter ❤


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for such a short chapter!!! I hope to make it up with the next one hehe but nonetheless I hope you guys enjoy this sorta fier chapter!

Gulf felt the unfamiliar yet very comfortable bed under him, the fluffy pillow supporting his head, the cold breeze from the air conditioning system, and the warm and firm arms hugging his waist. He looked at the clock and saw that it’s 5AM, and their flight is at 8. He cursed himself for waking up too early, probably because of the unfamiliar surroundings.

Mew slept peacefully next to him, warm breath tickling his nape. He doesn’t want to move, because Mew deserves every minute of rest he can get, knowing how busy he is. But Gulf can hardly stay still, and judging from the time, it’ll be an hour before Mew wakes up.

The arms tightened on his waist slightly, making Gulf freeze for a moment, before the raspy voice of his soulmate sounded in the room, “Why are you up so early?”

Gulf cursed himself in his head, turning to face Mew. He looked handsome, as always. Cute even, with his bed hair, marks on his face from the pillows, Gulf can feel his heart exploding with emotions. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“But I am now,” Mew said, pulling him closer, “What got you up so early?”

“Was not used to your place yet, I think.”

“Mmm,” Mew hummed, “You should get used to it, you’ll be here more times in the future.”

Gulf laughed softly, “Yeah, I know.” He kissed Mew on the forehead before removing the arms around him, “I’ll be downstairs, let me prepare breakfast for you.”

Mew whined, placing his arms back on Gulf, “Let’s just eat something at the airport, stay in bed.”

“Do you know how much more expensive restaurants are in the airport?”

“Yes, and do you know I earn thousands of money per hour?”

Gulf huffed at the other, “Be more humble or I’m leaving you.”

Mew visibly paled at this statement, eyes widening and lips turning to a fine line. Like being hit by a freight train, the guilt came to Gulf in waves, as well as the uneasy feeling coming from Mew. He immediately started waving his arms around, “I didn’t mean it! I didn’t!” Gulf laughed nervously, “I swear, I didn’t!”

Mew smiled a bit forcefully, “Yeah, hah I knew that.” He said, but the uneasiness was still there and Gulf can feel it. 

“I’m sorry, I won’t say it again, I was just joking.”

“Never joke about leaving me.” Mew said firmly, “Even if you do, I won’t let you.”

Gulf engulfed Mew in a hug, “I will never, I swear.”

Mew sighed and nodded, pulling away from Gulf. “I have to take a shower.” Mew kissed him on the forehead before standing up, removing his tank top and walking to the connected bathroom. Gulf frowned, slapping himself, “Stupid! So fucking stupid, Gulf!”

Gulf knows how easily annoyed Mew is, he can see it. But instead of getting annoyed himself, he finds it... endearing. He'll never get tired of making it up with the other everytime he sulks.

He stayed on their bed for a few minutes, eyes on the bathroom door. He’s a dick, he knows that now. He has to make it up to his boyfriend. Sighing, he stood up from their bed and grabbing the tank that Mew just discarded, placing it in the laundry basket. He walked downstairs and towards the kitchen, hoping to make the best make-up breakfast for Mew.

After gathering the ingredients, he started cooking the breakfast starting with the eggs and bacon on one pan, and some pancakes on the other. He hummed a tune as he cooked, feeling satisfied from the aroma coming from his cooking. When both are done cooking, he thanked the heavens that there’s leftover rice, so he started to make fried rice with it.

He just finished and is putting the plates on the table when Mew walked in, towel on his shoulders and hair still dripping wet. “Breakfast is ready.” Gulf said timidly, watching Mew sit. He walked to the back of Mew’s chair and grabbed the towel, drying his hair, “You’ll get sick if you don’t dry your hair properly.”

Mew laughed very faintly, grabbing some rice and putting it on his plate. It’s too quiet and Gulf absolutely hates it. He leaned down and placed his cheek on Mew’s shoulder, facing his boyfriend’s face, “I’m sorry.”

Mew side-eyed him before continuing with his food. Gulf whined, inching closer so his nose is on Mew’s jawline, “I’m sorry,”

Mew sighed, “M’not mad, you know I can never get mad at you.” He reached behind him and scratched Gulf’s hair lightly.

“I still want to say sorry, what I said was out of line.” He nosed Mew’s cheek, “I’m never leaving you.”

“I overreacted, I know that now.” He turned his head and kissed Gulf’s nose, “I love you, and thanks for the breakfast.” He gave Gulf an eskimo kiss, “Eat with me?”

After breakfast, Gulf took a shower as Mew waited for him. They left a few minutes later, inside a Porsche driven by Mac, who turns out to be coming with them and some other security personnel of Mew's.

The car arrived at the airport and, instead of going through the painful checkins and other airport formalities, the car drove straight towards the runway where a private jet waits for them. Gulf lowered the window and looked at it in awe, turning to Mew with his mouth open, "You own this?"

Mew grabbed his hand and held it tightly, " _We_ own this."

Gulf leaned over and pecked Mew softly, smiling as they stepped out of the car. Mew escorted him tiwards the entrance of the jet, walking behind Gulf as he climbed inside. It's luxurious, yet simple at the same time. A flight attendant greeted him with a smile, and Gulf sat on one of the seats. Mew excused himself and walked towards the cockpit of the jet.

"Would you like some refreshments, sir?" The same attendant asked him.

"Do you have softdrinks? Coke, perhaps?"

The lady smiled and nodded, "Coming right up."

The lady left Gulf alone, letting him look around the jet and outside the window. How did his life turn to this... fairytale? But Gulf isn't complaining, he has an amazing soulmate with him and that's everything he can ask for.

"Everything okay?" Mew asked, coming back to stand beside him.

"Yeah, everything's great."

The attendant walked back out and gave Gulf his can of Coke and a glass with ice. She also handed Mew a glass which seems to be filled with some red wine.

"We'll be flying for at least 17 hours, so I suggest you either sleep it out or watch some movies from your phone." Mew told him, sitting at the chair across crom Gulf.

"I downloaded stuff, but I'm uncomfortable."

Mew furrowed his brows, looking Gulf, "What do you mean?"

"You're not here to snuggle with me, so..." Gulf shrugged nonchalantly, trying to stop himself from smiling when he saw Mew laughing in front of him. He watched as his soulmate stood from his seat and pulled Gulf to stand, before sitting down and pulling Gulf to his lap.

"Happy?" He asked Gulf, who turned his head and kissed Mew softly, "Very."

Mew bumped their noses together before pulling his phone from his pocket, "Go and watch your movie, I have some work to do."

Gulf nodded, sighing in content as Mew worked while still having Gulf on him. They work so perfectly together, and both of them can't get enough.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update! Yayyyy! Hope you guys enjoy!

Arriving at the hotel (a very prestigious one, Gulf can't help but notice) the two are escorted to the presidential suite, which is a whole floor only for them. On their way up, Mew made sure to keep Gulf close to him because he knows how curious his boy can get, and he'll be gone in a flash to explore if Mew didn't keep an eye on him.

They saw their luggage already inside the room when they entered. It was so beautiful and spacious that Gulf can't help but to let out a tiny little squeal of delight as he explored the room.

"I would kill for a view like this in my room." Gulf said in awe as he looked down on the passing cars and up to the looming skyscrapers.

"Would you? I can give you one if you like." Mew said with a smirk, standing behind Gulf and holding him.

Gulf elbowed his soulmate softly, "Always so full of yourself."

"Just want to spoil my soulmate, that's all." He kissed Gulf on the cheek before letting him go. "And speaking of spoiling you, I'm gonna take a shower because I have a meeting in half an hour. It will be _extremely_ boring so for the meantime, I want you to explore New York but make sure to take Sef with you."

Sef is another one of Mew's bodyguards, perhaps he's lowkey there for Gulf's sake since Mac is technically Mew's bodyguard. But like Mac, Sef is a quiet and overall nice guy who just disappears with the crowd and just pops out of nowhere when needed.

Mew pulled his wallet out from his pocket and pulled a black credit card, "I want you to enjoy your time here, and I don't want you to hold back when you go out."

"Mew, I'm not spending your money-"

"What's mine is yours, so spend it as you wish." Mew grabbed Gulf's hand and placed the card on his palm, "Buy some snacks, purchase a tour, get something for your family or even Mild, I just want you to enjoy yourself." He leaned and kissed Gulf on the forehead.

"I love you." Gulf said, hands still holding Mew's.

"And I love you." Mew smiled at him, "I'm gonna take a shower now, there's another bathroom here somewhere in case you want to shower as well, or join me, I prefer that."

Gulf smacked Mew's chest as the other laughed, "I'll just change out of my clothes and wait for you to finish."

"Alright." Mew said as he walked towards the bathroom, closing the door.

Gulf inhaled deeply and let it out, loving the feeling of being relaxed without anything to think about. (Except for the pending work in his laptop but hey, Mew said to enjoy himself so he will.)

After getting himself changed, he lied on the bed and inspected the card Mew gave him. It's black with the word "WISDOM" at the middle, as well as the words "Invitation Only" written in fancy script at the top left.

But what made Gulf gasp in shock isn't the luxury look of the card, no, it was the name printed on it. _Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanappong_

"Other soulmates buys their partner some flowers and chocolates but not Mew! Nooooo, he gets his soulmate a freaking invitation only credit card!" Gulf said in one breath, sighing after.

"I'm gone for a few minutes and you're already losing your marbles?" Mew said, a towel on his waist and another towel in his hand.

"I can't believe you got me a credit card."

Mew chuckled, "What's mine is yours, right?"

"Whatever, give me that towel or you'll catch a cold." He pulled Mew to sit on the bed and proceeded to dry his hair with the towel.

After both of them are dressed and ready, Mew lead him down to the lobby where two cars await them, with Mac standing in front of one car, and Sef with the other.

"I would've ride with you to whatever place you have in mind, but having your own ride seems more fitting if you really want to explore." Mew said, walking Gulf to the car where Sef is waiting.

"Hello, Sef." Gulf waved, to which Sef gave a smile and a nod.

"Will you be able to join me today?" Gulf asked Mew, "After you're done with everything?"

"I can't promise anything baby, this is a work related trip afterall, but I'll try to join you once I have some free time, okay?"

Gulf nodded and let Mew kiss him, "Update me everytime you go somewhere, okay? I'll see you later."

"Bye." Gulf said for the last time before hopping inside the car and waiting for Sef to enter as well.

"Where to, sir?"

Gulf bit his lip, "Have you ever been to New York, Sef?"

"Quite a handful of times, mostly to be of service to your soulmate."

"Any place you have in mind? Maybe you're hungry, we can grab something to eat?"

"I have just the place in mind, sir."

Sef drove them through the busy streets of New York. Despite the heavy traffic here and there, Gulf enjoyed the scenery and took lots of photos, promising himself to send some to Mew later. They arrived at a simple restaurant, not too fancy and not too plain, either.

"Sir Mew likes to eat here, often making me and Mac eat with him. Food is great, and the ambiance is perfect."

"Alright, I trust your taste, Sef." Gulf said, standing up and walking to the entrance of the restaurant.

Gulf ordered some pasta while Sef just ordered some coffee. Gulf could feel some eyes on him, probably being recognized but so far they kept their distance, which is more than okay for him. He just wants to relax and enjoy his time in New York.

"So how was it, working for Mew?" Gulf asked, munching on some garlic bread. Heaven, really.

"He's a great boss, always professional with a tad of mischief here and there. He's still a young boy at heart and he's not afraid to show it to those close to him."

"I'm glad you're having a great time with him." Gulf said with a smile.

"Anyone who worked with your soulmate will appreciate him as a person. Despite having a temper sometimes, people can't help but love him. He's fair, he's nice, perhaps it's why he has people lining up for him." Sef said with a mischievous smile, making Gulf groan, "Now you're required to tell me what you mean by that, Sef."

Sef gave a laugh, sipping his coffee, "It's exactly what it means, people literally line up to have a chance with him. I mean, you're aware he never had any kind of relationship with other people except those that are needed for his work, yes?" Gulf nodded, "Still, people tried their luck with him."

"I'm guessing no one was good enough?"

"No one can be good enough as you, his soulmate. That's what he always say when we tease him."

Gulf blushed, biting his lip. He didn't expect that answer, although he should have since Mew is a real sap most of the time. Who knew that even before they met, the other is already a goner for his other half?

Gulf feels the same, really.

After finishing their food (where Gulf full on insisted to Sef that it's his treat, that Sef deserves some relaxing time himself) they hopped back inside the car. 

"Any place you have in mind, sir?" Sef called from the driver seat.

Gulf didn't get to answer because his phone started ringing, pulling it out of his pocket, "One second, Sef." He said before accepting the call, "Hello?"

"Having fun?" He heard Mew's voice from the other line.

"Oh hi, babe!" Gulf said happily, "Yeah, actually. Sef and I just finished eating at this restaurant you like, according to him."

"Seems like my boyfriend is enjoying himself." He heard Mew chuckle lowly, "Too happy to even update me where he is?"

Gulf's eyes widen, "Shit." He whispered to himself.

"Hmm, shit indeed." Mew said with pursed lips, but Gulf can't see that.

"I'm safe, though...?" Gulf said with a nervous laugh, "I'm with Sef the whole time, I never explored by myself I promise."

"You know how I feel when I have no idea where you are, Gulf."

"I know, I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose, I swear."

"It's okay, I'm not mad. Just a worried boyfriend, that's all."

Gulf hummed, "Are you done for today?"

"Far from over, baby. You go and enjoy your day out, but remember to text me!"

Gulf laughed, "I will, have a good day at work. I love you."

"I love you." Mew answered. "Stay safe."

They ended the call after that, Gulf putting his phone back in his pocket. 

"Everything okay?" Sef asked.

"Oh yeah, I just forgot to text Mew that's all."

Sef laughed softly, "He really cares about you, that man."

"The feeling is mutual." Gulf said with red cheeks, "Going back to our trip..."

"Finally have a place in mind?"

Gulf bit his lower lip to stop himself from smiling, "Do you know any jewelry store around here, Sef?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. ❤
> 
> See you all on the next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hours in New York...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a long one so I hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for not updating..
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!

The CEO stood from his chair and shook all of the hands in front of him, thanking them for their time. When he's finally alone, he stretched his arms until his joints popped, sighing in relief. People thought that business meetings to another country is basically hellos and how are yous, but it's more than that. _Much more_ , it's really exhausting.

The door opened and in came Pamela- but Mew calls her Pam, which is basically Hiter but in the US. She's a short girl with long hair and always has a smile on her face. Mew sometimes feels he's looking at his little sister when she's around.

"Your next meeting will be in 10, sir." She said, smiling as always.

"Alright, thank you."

But Mew can feel her standing there, pursing her lip as if she's holding something back.

"Anything else, Pam?"

Pam tapped her nails on the clipboard in her hands, "Ms. Peterson is here for you." She said with a grimace.

Mew whispered a _fuck_ to himself, thinking of all the excuses he can come up with to push the annoying girl away.

"For the record, I already told her you're busy all day, which isn't a lie actually, but she couldn't take a hint." Pam said with disdain. 

Mew laughed, "I appreciate that, thank you." Mew rubbed his temples to ease some of the headache he's feeling, "Just let her in, it'll only be 10 minutes at the most, since I have a meeting, right?"

Pam nodded, "Yes, so I'll just call her then?"

Mew nodded and waited as Pam walked out of the room. Mew thought he'll get away with going to New York without _her_ knowing, but he should've known better. For all he know his and Gulf's face are all over the internet right now, and even the newspapers and tabloids.

The door bursts open and in came the devil in human form, Mia Peterson.

"You think you can come and go to my country without meeting me?" She said.

"Yes," Mew said with a straight face, "And you're not the president, it's not your country."

Mew's cold demeanor didn't sway Mia, if anything it made her happy that Mew's talking to her, "So stingy, did you really miss me that much?"

Mia walked closer to Mew, her perfectly manicured hand gliding on his shoulders. Mew immediately stood from his chair, glaring daggers at the woman. "What do you think you're doing?"

"C'mon, it's been years! You still hate me for that?"

"Anyone would be angry at you for what you did." Mew spat out.

She giggled, "Please, you're acting as if I killed your dog or something."

"And you're acting like you did nothing!" Mew shouted, "You really think I'll marry you just because you asked your father for it?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Didn't hurt to try."

Mew scoffed, "You're pathetic, you should stop this or you don't know what I'll do."

"Or what?" She taunted, "Break the agreement you have with my father's company?"

Mew smirked, "If it comes to it."

That answer from Mew made her nervous, even just a bit, Mew can see it on her face. But it was gone as quickly as it came. "Calm down, big boy, I'm taking my leave now."

She walked closer to Mew, but Mew glared at her. "Just a hug? As business partners?"

"No."

She laughed, "Fine fine, I'm going. Have a nice stay in fabulous New York, Mew." She winked before walking out, Pam's head popping inside the door to check on her boss, "She's awful, isn't she?"

Mew laughed, but couldn't help but agree.

\--

Mew walked inside their hotel room looking like the undead. It's already 1AM and their meetings just finished. If Gulf hasn't sent him pictures, selfies, and videos all throughout his day out with Sef, he would've pulled all of his hair out. He removed his shoes and wore the fuzzy slippers that the hotel provided, walking to the bed and seeing Gulf wearing a cute chicken onesie and his AirPods in his ears.

Which, Mew can tell, were brand new.

Gulf has his eyes closed, hands crossed on his chest with his breathing even. Mew crashed beside him with a loud groan and buried his face on Gulf's neck. The younger opened his eyes and pulled the AirPods out, smiling down at his soulmate, "Welcome home."

"Mm, you're my home." Mew said lovingly, earning a light chuckle from Gulf.

"I ordered some room service for you, it might be cold now but I can reheat it."

Mew sighed and buried himself deeper on Gulf, arms caging the other, "5 more minutes, I wanna hold you."

They stayed tangled up together, relaxing on the comfortable bed. Gulf is scratching Mew's scalp, trying to ease the tiredness and tension that he can feel through the bond.

"Tell me about your day," Mew said.

"It was amazing!" Gulf said, and Mew can feel just how happy the other is. "Sef was a great companion, actually. I expected him to be a killjoy of some sort but he just went with whatever I felt like doing."

"Should I watch my back then? Do I have competition over you?"

Gulf sat up slightly and looked down at Mew, who's still hiding his face on Gulf's neck, "Seriously? Sef?"

He felt Mew chuckle, "What? I heard he's pretty charming."

"Shut up, or I'm sleeping in the other room," Gulf threatened playfully.

"No please, you're staying here." Mew proved his point by tightening his arms on Gulf. "Now, continue."

Gulf hummed, "We went to Central Park, of course! It would be a great dating spot, we should go before our flight back home."

"We'll make it happen." Mew said.

"And we went to the Statue of Liberty, another must here in New York." Gulf said with a happy sigh, "Seriously, I want to go to all the places I went to awhile ago, but with you this time."

Mew pulled back and looked at Gulf, "If we don't get to go to all the places you want together before we go back home, I can always take you back here."

Gulf smiled, "That would be great, or somewhere new?"

"Paris? Switzerland? Maldives, perhaps?" Mew said.

"Sounds like a plan then, Mr. CEO." Gulf laughed, "But your dinner first, why don't you hop in the shower and take a nice, hot bath while I prepare the food?"

"Okay, wifey." Mew said with a smile but his face is serious.

Gulf scowled, "Who said I'm the wife?"

"Would you rather it be someone else?"

"Shut up and take your bath." 

Mew laughed loudly as he kissed Gulf before standing up, emptying his pockets and placing it on the nightstand. He then walked inside the bathroom with his towel and some change of clothes.

Meanwhile, Gulf uncovered the food he ordered and popped it in the microwave, turning the TV on and going to Netflix, so the silence wouldn't be so deafening. He settled on a newly released horror and waited for the microwave to beep. In his peripheral view, he saw Mew's phone light up on the nightstand with a vibration, a text probably. He ignored it and continued watching the film (the killer was about to take his- or her -first victim!) But then the phone lighted up again.

"Hey, Mew? I think someone texted you." He shouted through the room.

"Proboably work stuff, can you check who it is?"

Gulf paused the film and grabbed the phone, checking the messages on the screen.

**Mia Peterson**  
It was nice seeing you again :*

Let's do it again sometime? Call me. <3

Gulf stared at the messages, surely this is just a business partner, right? Mew wouldn't cheat on him, he knows Mew... right?

"Babe, who is it?" Mew asked once again from the bathroom.

Gulf was snapped back into reality, holding the phone so tight in his hand he's surprised it's still in one piece, "A Mia Peterson." He said flatly.

There was silence, before he heard the shower stop and Mew's voice came out once again, "Baby, whatever she said, it's not true."

"Why are you getting defensive? I'm not saying anything." Gulf said bitterly, plus the fact that he can feel Mew's nervousness through the bond made him even more angry. Why is he so defensive?!

Mew didn't answer for a while, and Gulf preferred that. He took the little time to calm himself down, thinking of happy thoughts instead of the fucking texts his soulmate received. 

Those. Fucking. Texts. Why is he getting so worked up over this?!

The bathroom door opened and Mew stepped into their room once again, wearing his pajamas and his hair dripping onto his shirt. If Gulf isn't so mad, he'd be scolding Mew about leaving his hair wet like that, especially in a room as cold as this.

"I'm not getting defensive, Gulf. I'm trying to explain myself, stop being angry." Mew said calmly.

Which he noticed a bit too late, was the wrong thing to say. Because if possible, Gulf felt even more irritated. "It's my fault that I'm getting angry? My soulmate just received texts from someone saying they should meet _again_! Sorry for being angry, I hate myself, too." Gulf threw the phone on the bed and put his slippers on, making his way towards the door.

Mew bursts into action, sprinting to his soulmate and hugging him tightly, despite getting elbowed on the side, "Don't leave, we have to talk about this."

"I don't want to." Gulf said stubbornly. Mew's sure he's pouting right now.

"We promised to talk about our problems, right? Let's talk, I don't want to go to bed knowing you're mad at me."

Gulf breathed quietly, in the arms of his infuriating soulmate. Whom he loves. And would fight anyone for. Fuck. "Don't give me a reason to."

Mew turned Gulf around, still keeping him in his arms incase he tried walking away again. He leaned forward and kissed his forehead, leaning to bump them together. "I love you, Gulf. I would never, ever do something that will make me lose you."

Gulf didn't answer, just letting Mew's words envelop him with warmth and security.

"But I can't say the same with other people." Mew sighed, "The person that texted me is the daughter of one of my partners. She's been trying to chase me ever since I signed the partnership with his father, which is 2 or 3 years ago.

She would flirt with me and would try to get me to like her, Sef and Mac knows this. Even Hiter knows this, he's my friend. The worst thing she's done is when she tried to force me to marry her." Mew felt how Gulf froze, making him rub his hips softly, "Tried, baby. I'd never agree to that, knowing my soulmate is waiting for me."

Gulf bit his lip to stop himself from smiling, damn Mew Suppasit for knowing all the right words to say to get him all blushy and mushy.

"I didn't accept of course, and that was that. Until today, when she stopped by my office." Mew sighed and groaned at the same time, "Nothing happened, she just arrived unannounced and I talked to her to get it over with. What did she say in the text?"

"That it was nice to see you and you should do it again sometime." Gulf felt embarrassed now that he recalled what the text contained. Mew's innocent, of course he is. Fuck his insecure self, but most of all, fuck that Mia what's-her-name for having the audacity to approach his boyfriend.

"She does that, flirting with me. I never entertained her, she's messed up in the head." Gulf chuckled softly at this, "I'm sorry for making you worry, but I promise you that there's nothing between me and her, okay?" Mew raised Gulf's head and pecked him on the lips, "Only you, wifey."

"I'm sorry for not trusting you." Gulf admitted shamefully.

"I know you trust me babe, I do." Mew was quick to reassure Gulf, "I understand where you're coming from as well. Just the thought of someone else being with you makes me want to rip them to pieces, you know?"

"Don't make me chain you up." Gulf joked.

"Oh you would like that, wouldn't you?" Mew teased, earing a slap on the chest from Gulf, "But on a more serious note, talk to me when you have problems, okay? And remember that this hubby only has one wifey."

"You love that nickname too much."

"Not as much as I love you, though." Mew kissed Gulf, "Wifey."

Gulf laughed, "I love you too, hubby." Mew pulled back, not expecting Gulf to use the nickname.

Gulf blushed from head to toe, he cleared his throat, "So, dinner?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! Hope you guys look forward to the next one. 
> 
> See you all on the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't believe it took me so long to update SORRY!! But I hope you guys like this, it's kinda long. Enjoy!

Gulf can't help the whine he let out when he woke up. It's their last day in New York, and as much as he loves his home country of Thailand, being in New York is such an experience and he's not ready to let go of it yet.

"We'll come back soon, I promise," Mew said, grabbing his suit from Gulf's hands, "Make sure to enjoy your last day, okay?"

"Won't you be joining me?" Gulf pouted, "We didn't even get to go on a date,"

"I'm not sure, I think my meeting will last until late at night, I'm sorry,"

Gulf nodded, "It's fine, but the next time we come here is for vacation and not for business, okay? I want to explore the city with you,"

Mew leaned and kissed Gulf, "Whatever my wifey wants,"

Gulf smiled, "Alright you sappy creature, we don't want you to be late for your meetings," Gulf walked Mew to the door of their hotel room.

"Make sure to update me about your day later, alright?" Mew instructed Gulf, who nodded like an adorable puppy. "You're so cute I just wanna combust sometimes," Mew groaned before turning and walking down the hallway.

Gulf laughed, looking at the retreating figure of his soulmate, "I love you!"

"Love you!" Mew shouted back without turning, making Gulf laugh once again.

Later that day, he sat inside the car with Sef on the driver's seat. He instructed the other to take him to a restaurant, since it's lunch time anyway. Inside the establishment, Gulf chose to ask Sef a question, "Who's Mia Peterson?"

"A business partner of your soulmate, sir," Sef said plainly.

"She likes Mew, doesn't she?"

"I think so, yes. To the point it's annoying sir Mew already,"

"We had a fight because of her, but nothing major," Gulf was quick to assure when he saw Sef's worried expression, "I just don't like this Mia person, whoever she is,"

"She's been trying to force herself on sir Mew, ever since he became partners with her father," Sef said, "But rest assured that he never took her up on her offer, he's smitten to you already despite not knowing who you are,"

Hearing this from people other than Mew makes his heart happy, and the bond seems to be buzzing with happiness as well.

They finished the food and ordered some desert. Gulf sat back as they waited, checking his phone for any messages from Mew. Sadly, there's none. He checked the app for his schedule and saw that he's in a meeting until 1PM, and it's only 12.

"Hey Sef, do you know any floral shop here in New York?"

"There are plenty in our area sir,"

"Good, let's go to one after this, okay?"

"No problem,"

Their desert arrived, but before the waitress can walk away, he called her and asked for a takeout of their lasagna, knowing Mew loves it.

"Planning a surprise?" Sef asked.

"Yeah," Gulf said with a blush, "Mew has an opening at 1, and we still have to go to the flower shop. Can we make it in time? 

"Your soulmate doesn't want me to drive fast, he cares about your well-being too much, sir," Sef said, and Gulf felt sad, he really wanted to surprise Mew. "But I won't tell if you won't?" Sef said with a glint in his eyes.

"Deal," Gulf said, finally digging in to his delicious cheesecake slice.

After they're done eating and Gulf settled the bill, they made their way to the flower shop. Stepping inside, Gulf felt calm being surrounded by beautiful flowers, their unique scent crawling up his nose.

"Hello, anything I can help you with?"

"Can I have a bouquet of 9 single stem roses?" Gulf said, his accent coming out thickly.

"Of course, what color of wrapping do you want it, sir?"

"White, please," Gulf answered. "How long would it take?"

"Around 30 minutes, sir,"

Gulf turned to Sef, who spoke before he can ask, "It's enough time, we'll make it,"

Gulf smiled at him like a child on Christmas before turning to the florist once again, "Okay, we'll take it,"

Gulf payed and sat with Sef on the waiting area, "Is the bracelet still in the trunk?"

"Yes, safe and sound,"

Gulf felt excited, it's the perfect moment to give his present to Mew, the one he bought in the jewelry store the first time he explored New York. He just hopes Mew will like it.

Only him and Sef knows about the gift, of course. He chose to hide it in the car because despite their hotel room being spacious, he doesn't want to risk Mew finding it.

"Sir," The florist called his attention, "It's done,"

He's holding the bouquet that Gulf ordered. It's beautiful, Sef knows how to pick places, Mew should give him a raise after this.

"You did amazing, thank you," Gulf said, grabbing the bouquet from the florist.

"Thank you, sir," He said, then he smiled bashfully, "Would you mind if I take a picture of us? I know you're Gulf Kanawut, the soulmate of Mew Suppasit, it's not everyday there's a celebrity in here,"

Gulf was a bit taken aback, "Oh! Yeah, of course," He turned to Sef, "Would you mind?"

Sef stepped closer and took the florist's phone. The two of them smiled at the camera and Sef took a couple of pictures, giving the phone back to its owner. "Thank you so much,"

"No problem," Gulf said, "But can you not upload it yet? There's a chance that Mew will see it and ruin the surprise,"

"Of course, I'll just upload it tomorrow, will that be good?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Gulf smiled, "Thank you once again, I'll make sure to send some feedback for your shop,"

They exited the shop and back to the car, where Sef took the little paper bag from the trunk and handed it to Gulf in the backseat. Gulf saw the time on the dashboard of the car, 12:47PM.

"You really think we can make it, Sef? I don't want to arrive late because Mew can have emergency meetings."

"I know some shortcuts, we'll get there,"

Gulf let Sef navigate them to Mew's office building. Despite how fast Sef is driving, Gulf knows that he's still careful so they don't go into any accidents. Gulf shuddered at the thought, and at the thought of Mew's reaction if they do.

They're parked in the underground parking of the building, which is good because papparazis can come out of anywhere. Sef helped him carry the takeout, flowers, and the jewelry until the made it to the elevator, earning some curious looks from people.

He dialled Mew's number and waited as it rang. He gave a sigh of relief when he answered, "Gulf, baby?"

"Hi," Gulf said, "You don't have any meetings right now?"

"I just finished one, I'm in my office. How's your day so far?"

"Good! Went and eat with Sef, strolled and took pictures, the usual,"

Mew chuckled, "Glad you're enjoying yourself,"

"So, you're just in your office, right?" Gulf walked to the doors of Mew's office, signalling for the woman in the desk to be quiet.

"Yeah, until 1:30 maybe, might go down to buy lunch,"

"Okay bye," Gulf ended the call hurriedly, he can imagine just how confused Mew is right now.

"Hi, sorry for barging in like this, but I'm Gulf," He said to the woman, "I would shake your hand but," He showed the things he's carrying.

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet you, I'm Pam, your soulmate's assistant," She said with a bright smile, "Go on in,"

"Thank you,"

Gulf asked for Sef to knock on the door, and Mew answered with a soft _come in!_

"Don't open the door," He said to Sef when he tried to push it open, "Knock again, let Mew come to us,"

Sef shook his head with a chuckle and knocked once more, this time continuously. Gulf has to stop himself from laughing too loud.

"I said come in! Wow, talk about urgent," He heard Mew's voice getting closer to the door, until finally, it was pulled open.

Mew stood with a puzzled expression, looking at the bouquet of roses in front of him. He stepped closer and pushed the roses aside, and out came a grinning Gulf.

"Baby!" Mew exclaimed smiling, "What are you doing here?"

"Surprising you, of course,"

"Come in, wow what a surprise," Mew said with a laugh.

"I brought you lunch, I ordered it at the same restaurant where Sef and I ate, I hope you like it."

Mew took the paperbag from Gulf and placed it on his desk. He leaned closer and kissed Gulf without warning, making the other let out a soft surprised noise.

"I missed you, like I always do when we're apart," He kissed Gulf again, little pecks that made the younger laugh.

"I missed you, too,"

They continued kissing, standing in the middle of Mew's office. Mew let his hands trail down from Gulf's shoulders to his hands, where he felt another bag in Gulf's hands. He pulled away and looked down, "What's that?"

"Ah, a gift," Gulf said with a sheepish smile, "I bought it during my first New York escapade,"

Mew chuckled at the term, grabbing the paper bag and the bouquet from the younger. He placed the bouquet on the desk and proceeded to open the bag.

Gulf watched Mew as he opened the paperbag, and inside is a leather box with the name of the jewelry company. He saw how Mew's eyebrows furrowed in curiosity and he opened the box. Slowly, his eyebrows went back to its relaxed state, and his mouth opening a bit from surprise.

Inside is a gold bracelet with nine red roses, all entwined to form the bracelet itself. Mew has no words, it's beautiful and _fuck_ if he can fold Gulf up and put him in his pocket, he would. He's too precious for this world and only Mew can have him. He turned his gaze to the bouquet on the desk, and counted them.

"Why nine?" He asked softly.

"Uhm, well you see, uhm... can't you just Google it? Being sappy is your thing, not mine," Gulf said shyly.

Mew chuckled, "I want to hear it from you," He said, stepling closer, "Why nine?"

"You give nine roses to the person you want to spend the rest of your life with," Gulf explained with his face burning.

Mew didn't answer, too caught up with the information and his heart felt like bursting from all the love he feels for this boy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Gulf said when Mew didn't answer immediately, "I just felt it, you know? I can't explain it, I just know it's you till the end. You don't have to wear it, I can wait for you to accept what I feel-"

Mew didn't let him finish, he kissed the other quickly and messily, teeth clanking at each other. "I love you, fuck I love you I love you," He said, lips still on Gulf's. "I really really do, Gulf. I have all this love inside me and I don't know how I can express it to you, it's like what I do is not enough, I just love you so much fuck,"

Gulf laughed, leaning his forehead on Mew's, "Just stay with me forever, please,"

"Forever sounds good," Mew laughed. "Will you put it on me? The bracelet?"

Gulf nodded and pulled away, taking the box from Mew. He held the bracelet delicately, clasping it on his soulmate's wrist. "I'm not asking for us to get married immediately, by the way,"

"What's wrong with getting married?"

"It's not that there's something wrong, trust me when I say I'm looking forward to calling you my husband," Gulf said, "But the bracelet is more of a promise from me to you, especially how I acted with that text from Mia," He fake gagged, earning a laugh from Mew.

"So it's like a promise ring?"

"Kind of, but it's unique! I custom made that bracelet, you know."

Mew smiled and looked at the bracelet once again, gleaming from the sunlight coming in from the windows, "I really want to marry you, someday,"

"Whenever it is, I'll say yes," Gulf replied, "Now how about your lunch, hmm?"

Mew sat on his chair and patted his lap, earning a raised eyebrow from Gulf, "Seriously?"

"C'mon, I just want you close to me,"

Gulf rolled his eyes but sat down anyway, watching Mew take the food from the bag, opening it. He took a forkful and hovered it in front of Gulf.

"I already ate,"

"Still, I want to feed you, c'mon,"

Gulf shook his head fondly but accepted the food anyway. They shared the lasagna until the container is the only thing left, leaning back on his office chair and sighing, letting Gulf tuck himself in his arms.

"He's busy, please just come back later," They both heard from the door, making them look.

"I just want to talk to him, let me in, Pam,"

Gulf felt Mew tense under him, "What's wrong?"

"That's Mia," Mew said.

Gulf turned back to the door and watched as it opened and a woman came in. She's pretty, Gulf can see that. But he can't help all the curses in his mind because this person has the audacity to try and take what's _his_.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I tried to tell her-" Pam said, standing by the door.

"It's okay Pam, I'll take care of this," Mew smiled at his assistant, "Call me if my next meeting is ready, please,"

Pam nodded and stepped out. It was awkward, Gulf can't help but feel. Mia stood with her hands on her waist, looking at them.

"Look at you two all cozy," She said, "Why don't you introduce me?"

Mew sighed, "Gulf this is Mia, Mia, this is the love of my life, my soulmate, my forever, my sweetheart, my boyfriend-"

"Mew," Gulf whispered, smiling nonetheless.

"Sorry- this is Gulf,"

"Why didn't you tell me you'll have someone over?"

"Why should I?" Mew asked, "Did you have an appointment?"

"I'm your business partner, we're friends!"

Gulf tried to stand and give the two some privacy, but Mew tightened his arms on his waist, "No, your dad is my business partner. And we're not friends, Mia. Now please, if you don't have any business here, step out,"

Mia's nose twitched before she composed herself and walked out, slamming the door. Pam peeked inside with a shocked look, "She's rotten," She said with a laugh, "They're ready for you, sir,"

"Thanks, I'll be right down," Mew said to Pam.

"Talk about issues," Gulf whispered, referring to Mia. 

"She has issues, yes," Mew said, "I have to go now, baby, but I'll see you at the hotel, alright?"

Gulf nodded, kissing Mew before standing. "Want me to take the box and flowers?"

"No, I want to bring them with me when I go. Want everyone to see what my soulmate got me,"

Gulf smiled, but he agreed. The thought of everyone seeing that Mew belongs to him sends a happy feeling inside him. Oh well, he's smitten anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.
> 
> See you all on the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it! I'm thinking of adding a few more chapters but we'll see, right?
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, thank you for reading!!
> 
> See you on the next chapter (hopefully!!)


End file.
